Harry Potter and the Shinobi of the Leaf
by WinxPossible
Summary: Its Harry's 5th year and Dumbledore, worried for Harry's safety hires the best guards from the Hidden Leaf Village. Hogwarts, look out! The Leaf Shinobi are on there way. If you wish to know who Moon Wolf and Star Lynx are, read my first story. FINISHED!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Narito or Harry Potter, but I do own Moon Wolf and Star Lynx.**

„Normal Talking"

„_Thoughts or emphasis"_

„**Kyuubi or any other demon or pissed of person"**

**New Mission.**

It was a hot summer day in the Hidden Leaf Village. In the Hokage complex, Tsunade was trying to get the paperwork done. She was slowly getting frustrated with it. Until a sudden crack sounded in front of her. She looked at it to reveal a old man with a weird fashion sense. He was wearing a long blue dress, weird pointy hat, half-moon glasses and a very long white beard.

"Who are you?" Tsunade asked, eying him.

"I'm sorry to enterupt, but I need you're help. I am Albus Dumbledore, a wizard and headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." Said the weird man.

""What kind of help do you need?" Tsunade asked him.

"I need guards for my school and one particular student, Harry Potter. I am willing to pay any means necessary." He said. Tsunade looked at him and asked:

"How many guards do you need?"

"It is you're choice." Dumbledore answered.

"I shall collect them all in 1 hour. When they must depart?" Tsunade asked.

"As soon as possible." He answered.

"Alright. Shizune!" she yelled. A black haired woman with a black kimono came in and asked:

"You called?"

"Get me These shinobi: Wind Fox, Moon Wolf, Star Lynx, Slug, Ghost, Mouse, Dog, Beetle, Stag, Swan, Bear, Falcon, Panda and Turtle." Tsunade ordered. Shizune looked surprised at the list, but still went to get them.

After 10 minutes. The shinobi where standing in perfect line. Waiting for orders.

"This is our client, Albus Dumbledore." Tsunade said pointing at the wizard.

"You must protect the school where he is the headmaster and one particular boy, Harry Potter."

"Hello." Dumbledore said kindly towards the shinobi.

"Greetings." The shinobi said.

"This is A-class mission, possible S-class. The leader will be Wind Fox, second in command falcon, Stag- tactition, Slug and Star Lynx – medics."

"Hai!" they all said.

"I would love to meet you and know you're real names, please?" Dumbledore asked. The shinobi removed there masks:

"Wind Fox – Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze"

"Slug – Sakura Haruno"

"Ghost - Sai"

"Mouse – Hinata Hyuuga"

"Dog – Kiba Inuzuka and this is Akamaru"

"Beetle – Shino Aburame"

"Stag – Shikamaru Nara"

"Swan – Ino Yamanaka"

"Bear – Choji Akimichi"

"Falcon – Neji Hyuuga"

"Panda - TenTen"

"Moon Wolf"

"Star Lynx"

"Turtle – Rock Lee! How youthful is to meet you!"

"Shut up!" Panda/TenTen yelled and hit him on the head. Hard.

"OH! That was very uncalled for Panda!" Turtle yelled back. Dumbledore just chuckled a bit.

"Now then. We will leave in 30 minutes for a year, so pack lightly enough."

"Hai!" and they disappeared and after 25 minutes they came back with backpacks.

"Now then hold on this kunai with a good grip." They grabbed on the kunai and felt a tug. Then they landed within a room, on there feet.

"This is my office in Hogwarts. Now I shall take you to you're dormitories." Dumbledore took them to their rooms. After walking threw the hallways and the changing stairs, they got in front of a picture of a young japanese girl with a red kimono, brown hair, in a sakura flower field. She turned smiled and said:

"Dumbledore!"

"Hello Dawn! This is you're portrait hole for you're dormitories. You can make a password if you wish. Not longer then 3 words, please. " Dumbledore said. The shinobi talked until they decided to use:

"The password will be "Fourth Hokage"" Wind Fox said.

"Okay!" then she opened. The dormitories were comfortable Japanese and British style. They meet a small friendly house-elf called Kimi.

"I shall leave you to get comfortable." And with that Dumbledore left the shinobi. After 30 minutes they were ready and decided to get familiar with the surroundings. In the evening Dumbledore came back and said:

"We shall go and get Harry Potter from Private Drive 4 to the Headquarters of the Order of Pheonix. Just leave some shinobi here. There are to much and easy noticeable." They agreed that Turtle, Panda, Stag, Bear, Beetle, and Swan will stay. "Hold on." Another Portkey. The shinobi mentally grounded and grabbed it good. Then they landed in front some weird people. There was one very old, sick looking man, a weird hair colored woman, a man with a weird left eye and some other 2 people, not that weird. The weird eye one asked:

"You a` the ones Dumbledore got for guards?" They nodded.

"Alright. Let's get Potter." And they went in.

Alright! 1st chapter to my new story! Read & Review!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Harry Potter, but I do own ****Moon Wolf and Star Lynx.**

"Normal talking"

'_Thoughts or emphasis'_

"**Kyuubi or any other demon or pissed of person"**

**Guards, Meet Harry Potter.**

**Harry Potter, Meet The Guards.**

Harry was in his room. When he heard someone open the door. He went to check it out and saw Moody, Lupin and some weird people. 6 of them where in masks.

"Harry." Lupin called him.

"Proffesor Lupin? Proffesor Moody? Who are you?" Harry asked.

"Potter." Moody answered, "These are Nymphadora Tonks, just call her Tonks, Kingsley Shaklebot and the guards Dumbledore hired to protect Hogwarts this year. And you."

"Me?" Harry asked, "Why me? And why are swords on there backs?"

"Because we are shinobi." The long, blond one said.

"Shinobi? As in ninja? What can they do against wizards, like the Death Eaters?" (A/N: I like to call them the 'Death Losers')

"We could kill you all right here and now if we wanted to. So watch you're mouth." Moon Wolf said in a cold, emotionless voice. Harry winced as she spoke.

"Let's go." Moody said and they went out.

The wizards have brooms, while the shinobi said they will run. The wizards asked how they plan on keeping up, but the shinobi said not to worry and both groups took off.

"Meet us at Grimwald Place, 12." Tonks said. The shinobi nodded and kept running.

"Falcon, keep a eye on the wizards with the Byakugan. Mouse try to find this Grimwald Place 12." Wind Fox commanded as they nodded and did what they were told. Then they went towards that place and waited for the wizards. Once the wizards came, they were shocked at how the shinobi got here.

"Alright. We're all here. Now let's get in." Moody said as a building appeared. They all went in. And met up with the order.

"Now we are all here." Dumbledore said, and with a poof of smoke more ninja appeared, "Now let me introduce the shinobi – Wind Fox, Moon Wolf, Star Lynx, Slug, Ghost, Mouse, Dog, Beetle, Stag, Swan, Bear, Falcon, Panda and Turtle." Each bowed, when there name was mentioned.

"They will guard the school this year."

"Why they are so much?" Ron asked. Hermione rolled her eyes and answered:

"Ron. Hogwarts is a castle. Obviosouly there number must be big, but still is 12 enough?"

"Yes. They are the best there is." Dumbledore answered.

"Tomorrow, we will go to Hogwarts." Dumbledore said as he nodded to Wind Fox, who nodded to Turtle, Panda, Stag, Bear, Beetle, and Swan as they disappeared.

Everyone went to sleep. Harry and Ron discussed about the shinobi.

"They don't even have wands! How they even imagine surviving a fight with dark wizards?" Harry asked. Ron shrugged and said,

"Maybe, they can do something else. Let's go to bed." As they went to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Harry Potter, but I do own****Moon Wolf and Star Lynx.**

"Normal talking"

'_Thoughts or emphasis or spell'_

"**Kyuubi or any other demon or pissed of person"**

**The Boggart and ****The Train to Hogwarts.**

The following morning in Grimwald Place 12. Everyone was up and eating breakfast and trying to take a peek at the shinobi faces, while 2 people held hands under the table (A/N: I love NaruHina XD). Everything was calm, except Mrs. Blacks yelling, once the curtains opened, until a screech sounded from the top floor. Everyone ran up there and saw Mrs. Weasley crying at what seems Fred's (A/N: or is it George's?) dead body, holding her wand and chanting:

"_Rid-d-d-dikullus" _crack. And it transformend into Rons decapitated body, then again into Harry's butchered body. Lupin came in and shot a spell at the weird creature, so it disappeared. The shinobi were dumbfounded and Moon Wolf asked:

"What was that?" Lupin looked at her and explained,

"That was a boggart. It takes the form of what you fear the most."

"Oh. So, Mrs. Weasley is scared of loosing her family." Star Lynx said,

"But, you shouldn't be afraid of death. Its only the natural part of life." Everyone in the room, besides the shinobi, and Lupin exclaimed:

"How can you talk about it so easily?" she answered:

"Because we face it mostly every day and some of us don't have family's to understand family bonds." And with that she left.

After the boggart incident. They went towards platform 9 ¾. The shinobi were waiting already on the platform.

On the train. Ron and Hermione went to the Prefect carriages, while Harry sat in a compartment with Ginny, Neville and a girl named Luna. The guards switched after 1 hour: 1st –Falcon and Dog, 2nd – Ghost and Slug, currently 3rd – Wind Fox and Mouse. Everything was calm, that is until the Almighty Git Lord came. (A/N: You know who I'm talking about).

"Look its Potty, The weasellet, the fatty and The weirdo."

"Get out Malfoy." Harry said (A/N: If you didn't figure it was Malfoy, you need a brain check)

"Watch it Potter. I'm a Prefect, so unlike you I can give you detention." Malfoy sneered. Wind Fox and Mouse had enough and came out of the shadows, while Moon Wolf and Star Lynx came for there turn. Malfoy looked a little shocked at the weird people, but tried to act above them and asked:

"Who are you? What is with you're ridicules outfit?" Wind Fox said:

"None of you're business. Unless you have something important, leave." Malfoy looked pissed of:

"Do you know who I am? My father is a in the Ministry and I demand respect."

"Ha! I don't care about you're, so-called 'Ministry', because they are nothing, not even you're minister, compared to my current position. Now leave, you ferret-butt-face." Wind Fox said. Everyone looked shocked at him. Malfoy signalled his 2 goons to get him, but they were busy standing still, so that they wouldn't get stabbed by 2 girls. Then mouse, who was completely quite the whole time took Malfoy right by his collar and lifted him towards Wind Fox, who took out his sword and carelessly started swinging next to his head and said:

"If you wish to live, you will leave this place. Now." Then he signalled towards the girls, who nodded back and let go of them . But not with out putting a fire tag on there backs (A/N: My creation. There in a way like explosive tags, but they don't explode, just lit a little fire. Fire + wool clothes = …) After 2 minutes they heard Malfoy's and his goon screams. They all laughed back at the compartment.

Finally they arrived at Hogwarts. It was late and rainy. Everyone went to the carriages to get to Hogwarts, but not before Harry saying there is something pulling the carriages.

"I'm telling you, there are winged, skeleton horses pulling the carriages!"

"There is nothing there, Harry. They been pulling by themselves all this time." Hermione said.

"No. I see them too." Luna said.

"So do we." Said Ghost, as they started to go next to the carriages. Once they got to The Great Hall, the shinobi disappeared out of sight. The sorting started and ended.

After the fest. Dumbledore got up to say his usual speech. (A/N: I'm not gonna do the whole speech. 1) I don't have the book and 2) I don't feel like translating it from Latvian to English) "… So our new Defence against the Dark Arts, Professor Dolores Umbrige," everyone gave small polite applause, as Dumbledore wished to continue, he was interrupted by a sickly sweet _"Hem, Hem"_ Everyone turned to Umbrige, who looked like she wanted to give speech. "Thank you Headmaster for the lovely introduction (A/N: I am NOT going to do Umbriges speech! I haven't lost my mind yet! And that _"Hem, Hem" _of hers, makes me whanna throw up.)"

The shinobi where watching from the shadows and having a bad feeling from this women, in whose speech they figured out, that the Ministry will try to take control of Hogwarts.

"She isn't trustworthy. Get as much information and spy on her as much you can, Swan." Wind Fox ordered as Swan nodded.

"Now then, let me introduce you to our new guards for this year. The Shinobi of The Hidden Leaf Village!" and suddenly 14 different figures appeared with a poof of smoke. _'You can't apparate in Hogwarts!'_ everyone thought.

The Long blond one introduced himself and his team:

"I am Wind Fox, the leader and I will guard Gryffindor." He said in a commanding voice.

"I am Falcon, second in command and I will guard the Ravenclaws." He said in a superior voice

"I am Mouse and I will guard Gryffindor with Wind Fox." She said in a confident, but a bit shy voice (A/N: Well she is dating Naruto.)

"I am Ghost and I will guard Slytherin" he said in a emotionless voice.

"I am Moon Wolf and I will guard Slytherin with Ghost." She said in a strong, but still emotionless voice.

"I am Slug, the team's 1st medic and I will guard Huffelpluff." She said in a friendly voice

'I am Star Lynx, the team's 2nd medic and I will guard Huffelpluff with Slug." She said in a monotone voice.

"I am Panda, weapons mistress and I will guard the Ravenclwas with Falcon." She said in a friendly voice.

"I am Stag. The team's strategist. Troublesome."

"I am Turtle! The team's combat specialist! YOSH!" He said in a enthusiastic voice as Panda hit his head for him to shut up.

"I am Bear." He said in a normal voice.

"I am Swan." She said in a cheerful voice.

"I am Dog and this is Akamaru. We are the team's scouts." He said in a dangerous voice.

"I am Beetle. The team's scout." He said in a weird monotone voice.

"We shall now declare the rules." Wind Fox said as Moon Wolf gave him a scroll, which he opened and started to read:

"RULE Nr. 1: One of us shall always be in you're common rooms!"

"RULE Nr. 2: Curfew is at 9 o'clock. If any one of us catches you we can reduce points, even from the Prefects, Head Boy and Girl, or even give detention."

"RULE Nr. 3: In all classes we will be present."

"RULE Nr. 4: Quidditch shall only be played during the day, while monitored by on of the guards."

"RULE Nr. 5: No one leaves the castle without our permission."

"That is all." He finished and gave the scroll back to Moon Wolf.

"Now, then. It is late and let us all tuck in." Dumbledore declared as the guards started to get there houses to the dormitories.

"Are you sure we need these guards, Dumbledore?" Umbrige asked.

"Yes." Was his answer.

"But what will attack this school? There is no one out there and everything is safe!" She exclaimed.

"Ah, but there is some one who can. Now excuse me." And with that he left a fuming Umbrige.

WinxPossible here! Yes, I do like nauHina. There just perfect for each other! Any way: next time "The Classes and a yelling match"!


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Harry Potter,**** but I do own Moon Wolf and Star Lynx.**

"Normal talking"

'_Thoughts or emphases_

"**Kyuubi or any other demon or a pissed of person"**

**The Classes and a Yelling Match.**

The next morning. In the shinobi dormitories. They decided there duties in the school.

"So, Ino you must spy on Umbrige, so we can figure out her mission and watch out, she is a Undersecretary of the Minister, whatever that is." Naruto told her, as she nodded.

"Kiba. You and Akamaru check out this so-called 'Forbidden Forest' for any dangers and for a place for us to practice." Kiba nodded.

"Lee, Choji, Shino and Shikamaru. You will guard Hogwarts by night." Naruto addressed towards the 4 shinobi. They nodded as Shikamaru said:

"Troublesome." Naruto ignored that line and said:

"Currently its morning so you can rest for tonight. The House Guards. What happened in the each house last night and is there anyone we should keep an eye on?" Sai and Moon Wolf came closer and they reported:

"Nothing unusual. Just a house of spoiled, rich kids. They didn't even want to hear us saying they _all_ must go to sleep. They ignored us. That is until I showed them on of my summons." Moon Wolf said (A/N: She has a contract with the wolfs)

"Some even tried to question something about our blood being pure or not. We simply nailed his clothes to the wall along with him." Sai said.

"That was the same boy on the train we encountered, who wanted to insult Potter." Moon Wolf explained. Naruto nodded and turned towards the Ravenclaw guards.

"Nothing unusual. They did everything they were told to do and didn't cause a single struggle." Neji said, TenTen giggled a bit and said to him:

"Yeah, cause you told them to go to sleep in a way that if they don't you're going to kill them."

The others just snickered at that thought, while Neji glared at his girlfriend.

"Everything calm in Hufflepluff. They actually are the most best behaved ones in Hogwarts." Sakura said, as Star Lynx agreed with her and she asked:

"What about Gryffindor?"

"They actually didn't want to hear about everyone going to bed. But after I said that if they don't I will remove 5 points from everyone, they immediately obeyed. A bit later Potter had a argument with some boy called Seamus Finnegan about Voldemort being back, the ministry and something called the Daily Prophet telling Potter is insane." Naruto repoted,

"Some of them tried to sneak out, but they failed. Keep an eye out for the Weasly twins. They are the school pranksters." Hinata said:

"They seem to be more trouble when Naruto-kun was 12".

Naruto made a hurt face towards his Hinata-chan, while the others were amazed that someone was worse than Naruto with pranks. Then they really need to look out. Then Naruto put his mask on and once more became Wind Fox:

"Its already breakfast time. Lets go." And with that they left leaving the night guards to take some sleep or went to do their assignment.

"Look at today! Potions, Divination, History of Magic, Defense Against the Dark Arts. Snape, Trewlany, Binns and that Umbrige woman in one day! Fred and George I really wish you make a prank sonner."

"Do my ears deceive me…" Fred started,

"Or does a Hogwarts Prefect wants us to pull a prank?" George finished.

"No pranks!" Hermione said:

"Come on lets go our classes." And with a groin they left for Potions. When the guards first got there they immediately didn't like Snape. Especially Wind Fox and Mouse, since he was picking on there house. After that was Divination. Once Trewlany appeared Wind Fox was glad he gave Beetle night shift. Because she resembled a very ugly bug and that misty voice of hers doesn't help with the image. She started first 15 minutes about that importance of OWL's and the Dream Diary. Once she took a look at Wind Fox and yelled, startling everyone in the room.

"Dear Merlin! You're life is full of sorrow and blood and in the future you will loose someone very important to you!" Wind Fox just chuckled a bit at that and answered to that:

"More like you see my past, not my future. Aldo it could be my future as well, since it's the shinobi everyday." The whole class was frozen at what he said. Trewlany decided to continue the lesson. History of Magic was so boring that even Falcon was starting to get sleepy, while Wind Fox already fell asleep. Good thing he was leaning against the wall.

Later was DADA. The classroom was bright. That was weird and in the front was the toad in pink, Umbrige sitting with her revolting sweet smile placed on her ugly face (A/N: That is how I and the shinobi see her). The bell rang and the class started. Professor Toad, I mean, Umbrige got up from her place, but looked like she still was sitting.

"Good afternoon class." She said in a sickly honeyed voice. There were a few mumbles from the class.

"Tut, tut. That is no way to speak. Let's try again. Good afternoon class."

"Good afternoon, Professor Umbrige." The class chanted back.

"There now, that wasn't hard. Please put you're wands away and take you're books out and open page 5. Does everyone have _Defensive Magical Theory_?" The class said something incorrect.

"No, no. When I ask, you must say "Yes, Professor Umbrige" or "No, Professor Umbrige"."

"Yes, Professor Umbrige." The class chanted, while Wind Fox, quietly, said "No, Professor Umbrige" mocking her in her sugar sweet voice, getting small chuckles from Mouse and Moon Wolf. Ghost just standed there. Then Umbrige finally noticed the guards and asked:

"Who are you and what are you doing here?"

"If you were at the fest last night, you should know who we are. And we are here to guard the students." Moon Wolf said. Umbrige's face turned into a scowl and said:

"Yes, I know who you are, but I wish to know why you are in my classroom?"

"We must guard the students." Mouse answered politely, but with a microscopic hint of anger.

"But why do you must guard the students? They are perfectly safe in here." Umbrige exclaimed.

"It doesn't matter. We have a contract with Dumbledore and we will be in all classes present. Even yours." Wind Fox said. Umbrige fumed a little, but decided to let it go. This time. She turned to the class and said:

"Start reading, class." And with that the class started to read, while Umbrige sat down on her chair. The first 10 minutes everything was boring and a thought _'Why didn't I bring my MP-3 player with me?' _came from Moon Wolf. Then they noticed Hermione's hand was up. Umbrige seems to be ignoring her. But after 2 minutes when everyone's head was looking at Hermione, Umbrige decided to ask, like she just noticed:

"Do you have a question, dear?"

"About the book."

"I see no problem. It's reading time now."

"But there is nothing said about using spells in this book." And with that everything checked there book, while the shinobi thought _'finally someone noticed.'_, and saw that she was right.

"You're name is?"

"Hermione Granger."

"Well Miss Granger, there is nothing said about using spells, because we won't be using them. You can pass you're OWL's if you study the theory hard enough." Umbrige said.

"You mean we won't be using magic in classes?" Harry yelled.

"You're hand is not up Mr. Potter."

"How are we going to pass the demonstration part of the OWL's?" Parvati asked.

"If you study hard enough you will do perfectly on the exam."

"But what if we get attacked?" Harry asked.

"Who would want to attack such children like you're self?" Umbrige asked.

"Let me think, maybe Voldemort." Everyone, besides the guards flinched at that word.  
"Let me tell you something. Someone is tying to tell you that a certain dark wizard is back from the dead. It-is-a-lie." Umbrige said.

"Its not a lie. I saw him. I fought him!" Harry yelled

"Detention Mr. Potter! I repeat, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is NOT back!" Umbrige declared.

"Then why are you afraid to say his name, if he isn't back?" Wind Fox asked her that.

"Yes, if he isn't back as you say it, then you can say his name freely, like a joke. Yet you fear it that means he is back." Moon Wolf said. Umbrige looked at them and said:

"It is a lie and his name isn't something to say like a joke!" Wind Fox tilted his head questingly and said:

"Voldemort? That isn't much of a name if you ask me. Like a pathetic excuse for a name if you ask me. We could come up with hundreds of nicknames for him." Everyone looked shocked at what he said. Then everyone went on reading, after Harry left for McGonagall, until the class ended.

At dinner. Harry was going to go on detention with Umbrige. After he got a lecture from the Gryffindor Quidditch captain. He left dinner to go on his detention, when Wind Fox stopped him and asked:

"Where are you going?"

"Detention with Umbrige." Was Harry's answer.

"I'm coming with you." Wind Fox said.

"What?" Harry didn't understand.

"I said, I will come with you. She is untrustworthy." Wind Fox explained.

"Okay." Harry said unsurely and went on his detention with Wind Fox on his tail. After knocking on the door, they heard a sickly sweet "Com in." They both entered and saw that the whole room was _pink_! There were pictures of kittens in Technicolor.

"Good evening Mr. Potter." Umbrige said. They looked at her and barely saw her. Her pink dress was like a camouflage in this pink area.

"Evening." They both said.

"Now sit here Mr. Potter and you Mr.?" Umbrige started.

"Wind Fox" Wind Fox said.

"Well, Mr. Fox, I'm going to ask you to leave my office. Mr. Potter doesn't need a guard right now." She said. Wind Fox answered to that:

"I do not care if he is in danger or not my job is to guard him and that is that." Umbrige looked a bit mad at him:

"Do you know who I am?"

"Yes. You are Dolores Jane Umbrige, Senior Undersecretary to the current Minister, Cornelius Fudge, and Defence Against the Dark Arts professor at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." Wind Fox answered. Looks like Swan got everything right since Umbriges face looked at him surprised.

"Yes, that is correct. So I will ask you to leave now."

"I am not in any way tied to you're ministry and in my current position I am far above even you're minister. So do not make me mad, because if you do, I order my team would kill all of you're ministry members in less than an hour, would they be at home or at work." Wind Fox told her. Umbrige looked worried at that thought. Then she turned to Harry, who couldn't believe what Wind Fox just said.

"Mr. Potter, you are going to write lines. No, not with you're quill, but with my special quill." She said as Harry bended down to get his quill. Umbrige gave him some parchment and a weird looking quill with a sharp point. Harry was about to start writing when he noticed, that he didn't have any ink.

"You didn't give me any ink."

"You wont need any. Now write 'I must not tell lies'."

"How many times?"

"As much as it requires for the message to _sink in._"

Wind Fox didn't like the sound of that. After Harry wrote the first line, he gasped. The quill was using his blood, because the words itched on his hand. Wind Fox noticed this and thought about a plan. He went over to Umbrige and asked:

"Can I please take this quill, I need to write few things." As he took the 'special quill'. Umbrige didn't say anything. The he took a scroll and started to write. After he wrote the first sentence, he saw what made Harry gasp, but he continued writing and drawing. Umbrige now more often looked at him than Harry and wondered how he didn't notice the scars. Unknown to her, the writing on the hand disappeared right after it appeared. It was way past midnight, when Umbrige allowed Harry to go.

"Show me you're hand." Wind Fox said, right after they got out of Umbriges office. Harry slowly showed him his hand. Wind Fox examined it.

"Just a scratch. Nothing Slug or Star Lynx can't fix."

"But, what about you? You wrote a lot more and not one sentence." Harry sai. Wind Fox showed him his hand. There was nothing on it!

"It didn't affect me at all. Let's go." And they went towards the Gryffindor common room, where at the portrait hole they found Slug.

"Give me you're hand." She said. Harry gave his hand and some weird green light came from her hand, as his healed.

"What did you do?" Harry asked.

"Skill." She said and with that she disappeared. After getting Harry to his dorm, Wind Fox also disappeared. Harry tried to find him, but shrugged it off and went to bed.

Shinobi dormitories. Wind Fox came in to find all the guards, as he requested, in the common room. Shikamaru and Shino were playing shogi (A/N: the game Shikamaru plays with Asuma), Moon Wolf listening to her MP3-player (A/N; I made that there technology can work in Hogwarts), Lee doing thumb-stand push-ups, Kiba petting Akamaru, Sakura and Star Lynx discussing the wizard ways of healing, Neji and TenTen sitting on the couch, Choji eating, Sai paiting, Ino and Hinata reading. He removed his mask and once more became Naruto.

"Listen up!" Everyone turned their attention to Naruto.

"Umbrige is more untrustworthy then we thought. She, for detention uses some weird quills that write with you're blood. I tested this particular quill out and stole one for our examination and for Moon Wolf's torture collection. Ino you're information was correct, but keep spying on her." Said girl nooded.

"So what's our strategy from now on?" The Hyuuga prodigy asked.

"Just keep an eye out on her for now." The Kyuubi vessel answered.

Everyone nodded and went back to their positions with there masks back on there faces.

WinxPossible Here! If you are wondering how can 2 guards be at all classes at the same time, is because they used shadow clones. Yes, I made the shinobi technology work inside of Hogwarts, but I thought that would be interesting. And Moon Wolf can't live without here music, so there.

READ & REVIEW!


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don****'t own Naruto or Harry Potter, but I do own Moon Wolf and Star Lynx.**

"Normal talking"

"_Thoughts or emphasis"_

"**Kyuubi or any other demon or a pissed of person"**

**The next day.**

The next morning. Dog found a great place to train in the Forbidden Forest. Everyone thought it will be as dangers' as the students say. They were greatly disappointed to see it was a average looking forest. The spiders were no threat at all and the centaurs couldn't even get near the shinobi. After the work out they went to do their duties back at Hogwarts. Once back, Ghost and Moon Wolf went towards the Slytherins, Falcon and Panda went to the Ravenclaw table, Slug and Star Lynx went to the HufflePuff table and Wind Fox and Mouse went to the Gryffindor table. They decided to eat breakfast along with the students and they sat down. Hermione looked at Wind Fox and saw some blood.

"Is that blood on you're armor?" she asked scared a bit. Wind Fox looked at what she is pointing and answered:

"Yes. Some of it must have gotten on me while checking out the forest." Everyone around him freezed and looked at him.

"What?" was his only question.

"You went into the Forbidden Forest? Are you mad?" Ron yelled at him.

"Yes, I went into the forest with my team and no, I'm not insane." He answered.

"But there are lots of dangers things in there!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Then you obviously never where in the Forest of Death. It's lot worse than the Forbidden Forest. I once go eaten by a giant cobra size of half the Astronomy tower." He said in a matter of fact voice. Everyone looked scared at that thought. Everything was calm at the Ravenclaw and HufflePuff table's. But not so calm at the Slytherin table. Malfoy was thinking that these _guards _sat at the Slytherin table, he can try to trash talk to them.

"Why are you wearing masks? Are you afraid to show you're face? Or are ashamed of it?" But Ghost and Moon Wolf just ignored him. Malfoy, _so_ didn't like it and tried again:

"Well? Aren't you going to remove them?" They still didn't answer him. Malfoy was slowly loosing his patience and said:

"I knew it. You are cowards, that is why you hide you're face. And, probably, mud-bloods." Ghost and Moon Wolf stopped eating and slowly and dangerously turned towards Malfoy.

"We are not cowards." Ghost said in an emotionless voice.

"We are not mud-bloods." Moon Wolf continued, in the same emotionless voice.

"We hide our faces to protect our identity, so that our enemy doesn't know how we look." Ghost kept on.

"We killed more people, then there are students in one Slytherin house." Moon Wolf kept going.

"Do not anger or insult us or our comrades." They finished togheter. Malfoy looked scared, but still tried to make them take of there masks and see there faces or at least find out there names. He decided to try a new strategy.

"You obvoisly don't know who I am? I am Draco Malfoy, son of Lucuis Malfoy, heir of the Malfoy's. And my father works at the Ministry of Magic, so remove you're masks and show me you're faces!" He tried to make them tell something about them selves with his ordinary line. The two shinobi turned there heads at him and said, as emotionless no one can talk:

"We don't remove our masks when some pipsqueak tells us to." Was Ghosts answer.

"We do not care who son are you." Moon Wolf answered to that.

"We cannot tell you about our family's. Besides we don't have any family." Both Moon Wolf and Ghost answered. Then they made shadow clones and took the Slytherins to their classes as well as the other guards to their houses.

Care of Magical creatures was the first class for today. But Hagrid wasn't there, instead Professor Grumbly-Plank was.

"I am going to replace Professor Hagrid until he comes back. Now then, we will be learning about Bowtruckles. Can anyone tell me what a Bowtrucke is?" Grumbly-Plank asked. Few peole raised there hands. She pointed towards Hermione, who answered:

"Bowtruckles are tree guards. They guard trees that wood can be used to make wands."

"Correct! 10 points to Gryffindor. Now then we will try to take care of some Bowtruckles. Today we will be feeding them, so make groups of 3 please." Everyone did what they were told.

"Now, please try to make a picture of you're Bowtruckle, but be careful, cause they aren't to friendly." Everyone did what they had to do and by the end of class Grumbly-Plank gave them an assignment.

"Blimey! Its only the third day and we already have ton of homework to do!" Ron exclaimed as they went to their next classes. Both Filtwhik and McGonagall went on the importance of OWL's the first 15 minutes of class.

And so went on until dinner for everyone to do nomework or in Harry's case detention with Umbrige. He made his way again there with Wind Fox. They spent about 30 minutes, when they heard a knock on the door.

"Come in." Umbrige said. The door opened to reveal a platinum blond haired girl wearing a swn mask.

"Yes. What do you wish dear?" Umbrige asked in her false sugary sweet voice, that made both Wind Fox and Swan make grimaces behind there masks. Swan politely bowed a bit and said:

"Excuse me, but I wish to have a word with Wind Fox." Wind Fox looked at her and went with her outside the office.

"I hope this is important Swan." Wind Fox said.

"Yes, it is. I found out about what kind of quills Umbrige is using. They are called 'Blood Quills'. They were used for torture until they were band by Dumbledore-sama. I found out also that Umbrige has some weird deals going on in the Ministry with some criminal looking people, who work for this Voldemort." Swan reported. Wind Fox looked at the book she brought and read about these quills, but he was more worried about the fact that Umbrige has some dirty deals going on.

"Keep an eye on her and tell Beetle he also must spy on her. She is more untrustworthy then we thought." He said to her.

"Hai!" and with that she disappeared to get Beetle and start doing there job. The Wind Fox entered the office once more.

"Excuse me. Swan just had some report to do." Wind Fox said.

"Everything is alright." Umbrige said in her false polite voice. After 2 hours she finally let Harry go. They went to the portrait hole and found Star Lynx, who healed Harry's hand.

"Thank you." Harry said, trying to be polite with this shinobi.

"You're welcome!" she answered in a cheerful voice and left. This time Wind Fox went inside to the common room and sat right next to Mouse. She decided to start a conversation.

"How did everything go in Harry's detention?"

"Like the last time, but I didn't write. Ino also brought some news abou those quills and Umbrige." He said, while removing his mask.

"What kind of news?" Hinata said, after she took of her mask.

"About those quills being blood quills and that Umbrige has some deals with people working for Voldemort." He answered to his girlfriend. Hinata looked worried at the news.

"So she is more untrustworthy than we though? What are we going to do?"

"I told Ino to keep an eye on Umbrige and get Shino doing to help her." Naruto said while he putted his hands around Hinata protectively.

"With those 2 on the job, she can't do things now like she used to." Naruto said as he slowly kept coming closer towards Hinatas lips,

"Everything is fine now." And with that he kissed her. She turned beet red, then she fainted.

"I thought we where over this!" Naruto exclaimed and took his Hinata bridal style to there room in there dormotories. Then he came back and checked if anyone sneaked out. Seeing no one has he sat on the couch and took 'Hogwarts A History' so he can study more about the school.

WinxPossible here! This is chapter 5! I agree, I'm not that good at romance stuff, since its not my style, but that situation just begged for some of it so there! If you ever read my first story and are wondering why Moon Wolf is so emotionless, is because she likes Sai and wants him to learn about emotions. So the best way is to become as emotionless as he is and slowly every day learn about one emotion and what are suppose to do. Unknown to her, Sai also likes her. Because if he didn't his painting wouldn't have that much wolfs in it, now would it? Any way… READ & REVIEW!


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own Naruto and Harry Potter, but I do own Moon Wolf and Star Lynx.**

"Normal talking"

"_Thoughts or emphasis"_

"**Kyuubi or any other demon or pissed of person"**

**More Reasons Not Too Trust Umbrige.**

Hinata opened her eyes too see, that she was in her room. _'How did I get here?'_ was her first thought, until she remembered that Naruto kissed her last night. _'I must have fainted. I hope Naruto-kun didn't have too much trouble guarding alone.' _She got up and got dressed. She checked the clock to see its only 6:00 in the morning. Meaning the students aren't still up. Unless they usually get up this early. She left the room to go to the their personal kitchen in the dorms, to find Kimi ,making something for breakfast, Kiba and Akamaru, a sleepy Shikamaru and Sai, painting something in his new sketch book Moon Wolf got him. Kiba was the first to notice Hinata.

"Hey Hinata! Slept well?" He asked.

"Yes, I did. Aldo I actually fainted from Naruto-kun kissing me." Hinata confessed. Kiba didn't believe his ears.

"You fainted, again? I thought you and Naruto got over that one!"

"I thought so too, but apparently it still hasn't left me." Hinata said.

"You are just too troublesome." Shikamaru lazily said. Hinata then remembered the news Naruto told her not long before she fainted.

"Naruto, also said what Ino reported him about Umbrige." This evidently got their attention.

"What news?" Shikamaru asked. And she told them.

"So she is less trustful than we thought. Good thing Naruto made Shino help Ino spy on her, for one shinobi that is not safe." Shikamaru said. They all agreed, even Akamaru.

Harry woke up in the morning. He got dressed and went down, where he found Wind Fox asleep on the couch with a book a top on him. Harry curiously checked what book was he reading when he saw that is 'Hogwarts A History'. _'Who in there right mind, besides Hermione, would read it?' _he thought and went down for breakfast. It was 8:30, so he had 30 minutes before class starts. He hurried towards the Great Hall and saw Wind Fox standing at the end of the table talking to Mouse. He went slowly to hear what they are talking about. He heard:

"No, no one got out of the dorms last night, Mouse." Wind Fox said.

"Even the girls?" Mouse asked.

"Even the girls. Everyone stayed in the tower. Its not you're fault that you fainted. I shouldn't have kissed you so suddenly, after I said about Umbriges deals with Voldy-Moldy's men." Wind Fox said. Mouse chuckled a bit at the nickname, but soon went serious:

"But I think it is. I should have known that fainting hasn't disappeared anywhere yet." Mouse said. Harry didn't hear the rest of the conversation as he went towards Ron and Hermione. He kept looking towards the guards even when he sat down.

"Are you alright mate?" Ron asked.

"Yeah. I just heard a bit of the guard's conversation." Harry explained.

"Which guard?" Ron asked confused. Then Harry noticed that all the guards in the Great Hall were talking.

"The Gryffindor one's." Harry said.

"What did they say?" Hermione asked.

"Well first Wind Fox said he shouldn't have kissed Mouse after he said that Umbrige has some deals with Voldemorts Death Eaters." Harry explained. Ron and Hermione looked worried at the news.

"But how did he know about that?" Hermione asked. Harry thought about it until he remembered:

"Last night in detention, a guard with a swan masked came in and said that she most tell Wind Fox something important. She technically isn't a house guard so she must be spying Umbrige!" Ron and Hermione looked around and saw that Harry was right.

"You are right Harry! There where 14 guards when they first appeared and there are 8 guarding the houses. There are 6 more and she must be spying on Umbrige, since she didn't have a house!" Hermione exclaimed.

"That means we must be even more careful around Umbrige. If she is any way tied to Voldemort, she is more untrustworthy." Harry said, as Ron and Hermione nodded. Unknown to them, the guards heard everything they said.

"We must be more careful. Potter won't let that go so easily now." Wind Fox whispered, as the other guards gave him a unseen nod and continued there conversation.

"What now?" Mouse asked.

"We do our job. Keep the school and Potter safe. And watch Umbrige. I'm going to our dorms to write the report for Tsunade. Watch him." Wind Fox said, as Mouse nodded.

READ & REVIEW!


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Harry Potter,**** but do own Moon Wolf and Star Lynx.**

"Normal talking"

'_Thought or emphases'_

"**Kyuubi or any other demon or pissed of person"**

A While Later.

The next few weeks went on ordinary, as ordinary could go. Teachers giving ton of homework, practice, some tests. Like always. Except for one toad-like woman, who was getting ready to go the Ministry of Magic to talk with the Minister. Swan and Beetle didn't like it at all. They got as close they could towards the fireplace where Umbrige got in and herd her say 'Ministry of Magic' before she disappeared with green flames. Beetle and Swan did the same, but after they appeared in the ministry they hid in the shadows. Umbrige went inside Fudges office. The shinobi used a genjutsu to become invisible and entered the office, before the doot closed. Umbrige stood in front a very frightened looking man. But not about other people safety he was frightened, he was frightened about loosing his position. This made the shinobi make grimaces behind there masks.

"What news do you bring, Dolores?" asked Fudge.

"Currently there isn't anything going on at Hogwarts. Besides the fact, that Dumbledore hired shinobi to guard the school." The toad woman answered.

"What? Shinobi? Guards? What is he planning?" Fudge asked no one directly.

"I don't know what is Dumbledore planning, not even Potter." Umbrige said.

"Do you know how many shinobi there are?"

"Yes. 14 and there names are: Wind Fox, Falcon, Mouse, Ghost, Moon Wolf, Slug, Star Lynx, Panda, Stag, Swan, Beetle, Dog and Bear. I do believe that these are codenames, because they were masks that look like these particular animals. I have only met up close Wind Fox, Mouse, Falcon, Panda, Slug, Star Lynx, Ghost, Moon Wolf and Swan, since they are the house guards, besides Swan." Umbrige said.

"That many. So the houses are guarded by 8 guards, but there are 14. That means that they have a dorm." Fudge said.

"I tried to find it, but nothing. They just disappear into thin air every time I try to follow them." Umbrige said, "To find out where they are hiding I must have more authority in Hogwarts. Then I doubt that they could say no." _'You are very wrong.' _Thought Swan and Beetle. Fudge looked like he was thinking and said:

"I'll think of something before the end of the day. Go back to Hogwarts and keep watching."

"Yes minister." Umbrige said and went out. The shinobi first went out, right when Umbrige opened the door and ran towards the fireplace and went to Hogwarts to find Wind Fox.

Once they found him they told what they heard. Wind Fox looked very worried at that.

"This is going to be tricky, now that Umbrige is going to have more power here." Wind Fox sai, after swallowing the new information.

"What do we do now?" Beetle asked.

"Keep watching her. If she is going to have more power and wish to find us, she has another thing coming." Wind Fox said, with a maniacal grin on his face. Aldo you have to now him personally to imagine that grin.

"You want to play a trick on her?" Swan asked ridiculesly.

"Maybe, but we will see tomorrow. Keep doing you're job." Wind Fox commanded as the other 2 nodded and disappeared.

"This is going to be troublesome. I sound like Stag! Got to stop spending time with him, and that game of his." Wind Fox thought out loud and went to do his job.

WP here! Hope you enjoyed this chappie! READ & REVIEW!


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Harry Potter,**** but I do own Moon Wolf and Star Lynx.**

"Normal talking"

'_Thoughts or emphases_

"**Kyuubi or any other demon or a pissed of person"**

**The New High Inquisitor of Hogwarts****.**

After Umbriges meeting with the minister, the shinobi, where now guarding the students with extra precaution. Especially in DADA classes. Umbrige lately was smiling more than ever and The Golden Trio and the shinobi didn't like it. It was late in the evening, when Ron got a letter from his brother Percy. He took the letter from the small owl. After he read it his face became as red as his hair (A/N: Now _that _is an omen! Ha-ha, take that Trewlany!)

"What rubbish!" Ron exclaimed.

"What?" Harry and Hermione asked there friend.

"Look at this. Percy says that Umbrige is the best thing that ever happened to Hogwarts! Rubbish!" Ron yelled.

"What does he mean, about the 'Daily Prophet'?" Hermione asked.

"Don't known, but I don't like the way it goes." Ron said.

"Is there a problem here?" Mouse suddenly appeared behind the Trio. They turned startled at the smallest shinobi. Harry said:

"No, there is no problem." Mouse looked at them suspiciously.

"What is the 'Daily Prophet'?" she asked.

"It is a wizard newspaper that says You-Know-Who isn't back and that both Harry and Dumbledore are crazy." Ron explained.

"Oh." was the only thing that Mouse said, before left.

"How did she got behind us anyway?" Ron asked.

"Ron, shinobi are ninja with ability's that normal ninja can't do. Both are able to use shadows and stealth, to get anywhere they want." Hermione explained, while Harry rolled his eyes.

"Lets go to bed. It's already late." Harry suggested to the two, before another argument started. They both agreed and went to sleep.

In the morning. Everything was calm and quite as can be in the Great Hall. That is until mail came and the new Prophet. Everyone was shocked at the title:

"_Dolores Jane Umbrige appointed as Hogwarts new High Inquisitor."_

This made very loud protests about this, but there was nothing they could do. Then the ugly professor went towards the house guards, who where trying to figure out what in the world is a high inquisitor, around there copy of the Prophet, with a smirk on her face.

"You guards!" Umbrige shouted at them. They got there heads up to look at the human-toad.

"Yes?" Wind Fox asked.

"Remove you're masks!" Umbrige said.

"I'm afraid we cannot do that." Wind Fox said.

"And, why not? That is very easy task." Umbrige said.

"We won't remove them. We only remove them if Dumbledore-sama says us to. No one else." Ghost explains.

"I am Hogwarts High Inquisitor and I demand you to remove you're masks. Or at least show me you're dorms!" Umbrige shouts.

"No." Moon Wolf said.

"No?" Umbrige asked ridiculously, "What do you mean?"

"It means 'no'. We wont obey you, because you aren't our client or aren't our Hokage. If you where one of both we would obey you. Since you're not, we won't." Slug explained to Umbrige.

Umbrige huffed and left them. She will get them for this. She was thinking about the ways of doing it, until a bucket of green paint fell down right on her head. Everything stopped and looked at Umbrige. After 5 seconds everyone, including the teachers, bursted out laughing. Umbrige looked worried at this, look up and saw nothing. Then she left for her room. Everyone was laughing like crazy, especially the guards, since they knew how that happened.

"That was better, then expected!" Slug said.

"Yeah! You can't see pranks like that anymore." Panda said.

"Absolutely!" Both Moon Wolf and Star Lynx said as Ghost nodded, while smiling behind his mask. A true smile. Moon Wolf saw true joy in his eyes and noted _"Emotion Lesson Nr.1: Joy – Accomplished."_

With the Golden Trio. They where laughing there heads off.

"That was bloody brilliant!" Ron said through laughs.

"Yes!" both Harry and Hermione agreed.

"I doubt that Fred and George would have come up with that!" Ron said.

"Maybe, we could have…" Fred started.

"If we knew when to throw it on her." George finished.

After the incident with the paint no one saw Umbrige till the end of the day at dinner. Even still people seeing her remembered the paint and kept on laughing, until Umbrige warned them about detention. In truth she really wanted to give detention to the guards, but since there not students, she can't. She didn't even have proof that it was the guards that did it. She decided to follow them again to find their dorms. This time she followed Moon Wolf, since Umbrige heard her saying she forgot her MP-3 Player, whatever that is, back in her room in the dorms. Umbrige tried to go as quietly as she can for the guard not to notice her. But unknown to her Moon Wolf knew she was being followed.

"**Come on, pup! Are you going to let that sad excuse for a toad to find you're dorms?" **Wolf (A/N: Her demon) asked.

"_No. I'm leading her into a false way. Cant you see that this isn't the way to the guard dorms?" _Moon Wolf asked back.

"**Hey, you're right! Good thinking! But how will you get you're MP-3 Player now that you're in a different part of the castle?" **Wolf asked.

"_Because, I sent a Shadow Clone to get it and look like I went straight to the dorms and back, for me to have an alibi." _Moon Wolf explained to her prisoner.

"**Alibi? For what? Oh, you're going to play with her, aren't you, pup?" **Wolf said, as he realized.

"_Yes. But knowing that the wizards don't have a too strong mind I'm going to do it below Academy student level. Seriously, why would they put a torture curse as a unforgivable. Answer: they are too weak minded and soft." _she told him.

"**You've been spending way too much time with Naruto, Ibiki and Sai lately." **Wolf said, as he chuckled a bit.

"_Can't help with that, since Ibiki is my torture art teacher, Naruto my captain and Sai my…comrade at guarding the Slytherin House." _she thought back.

"**As well as you're student at emotion classes and the one you love." **Wolf taunted a bit.

"_Yes, my student and my-WHAT?" _she suddenly stopped, causing Umbrige to hope that she didn't notice her.

"_What, in Kami's name did you say, about Sai being the one I love?" _she asked angrily and in embarrassment to the demon wolf.

"**Pup, I know you. Every time you get too close to him you start to blush and start having problems to breath. Like Hinata, before she confessed to Naruto. Except the fainting." **Wolf said to her back. **"The toad stopped as you stopped. Will you give her a scare now or will you leave for later?"**

"_Scare now." _she thought back. Umbrige didn't know why she suddenly stopped and stood there like having a conversation with someone, but she did hope that she was unnoticed. Then Moon Wolf suddenly disappeared from the spot she was standing. Umbrige went to investigate it, but found nothing. No Floo powder, no Port-key, no _magic _at all. The she felt a cold steel at her back. She slowely turned and saw Moon Wolf with a withdrawn sword in one hand and the other one in a weird sign in front of her mask.

"Don't ever follow a shinobi of the torture arts." she said as she did some one-handed hand signs and said:

"Shinobi art. Wolf style. Scare Jutsu." Then horror images of a war and lots of blood and decapitated body's filled her mind. Umbrige screamed in horror, then she fainted and Moon Wolf let go of the jutsu.

"**I think that was a little too much for her already unstable mind." **Wolf thought.

"Just let it go." was Moon Wolfs only reply as she left to get back to her duties.

Its ME! WinxPossible with chapter 8. Hope you enjoyed it! READ & REVIEW!


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Harry Potter,**** but I do own Moon Wolf and Star Lynx.**

"Normal talking"

'_Thoughts or emphases_

"**Kyuubi or any other demon or a pissed of person"**

**The ****Decision for the Illegal DADA.**

"Harry, you have to do it! No one is better qualified at this job than you are." Hermione said.

"Yeah. You defeated Voldemort plenty of times before. You can do it mate!" Ron joined forces with Hermione. Hermione had a crazy idea of illegal DADA classes where they could actually learn the defense spells, but Harry wasn't too sure.

"I don't know. Those times where just plane luck! Besides remember, the guards are going to follow us anywhere we will go outside of Hogwarts." Harry said.

"There is a doubt, mate. They can't follow all of us, they just aren't that many." Ron said.

"Ron, they can make duplicates of themselves in many numbers as they wish! They could follow every student and teacher in Hogwarts if they wished!" was Harry's argument. Then they both thought that he was right.

"Alright, you got a point, but still. Can't we try to reason with them and make a plan how will we help each other out? They like Umbrige as much as we do! Maybe even less!" came Ron's argument. Now was Harry's turn to think.

"Alright. Let's try to talk with Star Lynx. She seems friendly enough to reason with." Harry suggested as Ron and Hermione agreed. They walked around and found Star Lynx playing with, what seemed were needles. Harry didn't know how to start a conversation with the friendly HufflePuff guard.

"Star Lynx?" Harry asked unsure. Star Lynx stopped and turned to look at them.

"Yes, Harry? Do you have another injury you wish me to heal?" she asked friendly.

"Um, no. We wanted to ask you something." Harry said as Ron and Hermione nodded.

"What do you wish to ask me?" Star Lynx asked.

"We want to make an illegal DADA, because the one Umbrige teaches us is rubbish and it won't help if a Death Eater attacks us." Hermione said, this time.

"You wish to make classes behind the human-toad's back?" Star Lynx asked the Golden Trio. They nodded, trying to contain there laughter at the nickname she gave Umbrige.

"I must consult with Wind Fox," the wizard faces fell at this news, "but I already know that the answer is 'yes', since he doesn't like Umbrige and was the one who pulled that paint jock on her." she told them.

"The paint was Wind Fox's jock?" Ron asked confused.

"Yes. Back when he was just 12 he was known as 'The Loudmouth Prankster Shinobi'. He did it to get attention. He got lots of lectures for those." Star Lynx told them. The Golden Trio couldn't believe that the serious shinobi leader was in fact the biggest prankster from where he comes.

"You will know the official answer at dinner." and with that she disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

""Blimey! Seems that we don't really know the guards more then we thought!" Ron exclaimed, as Harry and Hermione had to agree. And went to the common room to do there potions essay.

**READ & REVIEW!**** READ & REVIEW! READ & REVIEW! READ & REVIEW! READ & REVIEW! READ & REVIEW! READ & REVIEW! READ & REVIEW! READ & REVIEW! READ & REVIEW!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own Naruto or Harry Potter.**

"Normal talking"

"_Thoughts or emphasis"_

"**Kyuubi or any other demon or pissed of person"**

**What in Merlin's beard happened? **

**Illegal DADA is a go!**

In the next morning Umbrige woke up on the floor in one of the school hallways. First she wondered how did she got there, then she remembered that she was tailing Moon Wolf and that guard attacked her with a 'justu' or something like that. Now she was a victim and now she can force that guard to Azkaban. Umbrige got up and went towards the Great Hall, where everyone was having breakfast. She entered the hall and said towards the Slytherin guard:

"Aha! Now I got you!" Everyone was confused and turned towards Umbrige, who was walking towards Moon Wolf.

"You! Female guard! Come with me!" Umbrige shrieked.

"Why?" Moon Wolf asked, sounding very confused.

"We are going to Azkaban. Because you attacked me yesterday!" Umbrige shrieked.

"When did I attack you?" Moon Wolf questioned.

"Playing dumb? Last night during dinner!" Umbrige yelled.

"What are you talking about? I was in the Great Hall at dinner time." Moon Wolf said.

"Don't play stupid. You attacked me! You weren't here during dinner!" Umbige said.

"Yes, she was." came another voice. Umbrige turned and saw Dumbledore.

"Moon Wolf was here during dinner last night and everyone saw her." At this everyone in the hall nodded as if showing that during the attack, Moon Wolf has an alibi. Umbrige huffed and left. Then Moon Wolf tuned towards the students and asked:

"What is Azkaban?"

* * *

Hogsmade weekend. Everyone was getting ready to Hogsmade. All the shops, all the fun, all the jokes. Yep, everyone was planning on having some fun. Well, the Golden Trio was actually planning on making a meeting in Hogs Head about the illegal DADA. Star Lynx was right, Wind Fox did agree on this idea, but said that there will be guards during this class as well. Either a guard or no classes at all. Hard choice, but they hope they made the right one.

"Okay. Is everyone here?" Hermione asked as she stood up shutting all the chatter up, but some still talked, so Dog shouted:

"SHUT UP or I'm going to feed you twerps to my dog!" at this everyone quitted.

"Now then. We have met here to discuss about the Defense Against the dark Arts not Ministry qualified." Hermione explained to them.

"But wont we get in trouble for that?" asked some Ravenclaw 2nd year.

"No, we won't, if you don't tell Umbrige." Ron said.

"But why should we listen to you? For all we know you could be lying about You-Know-Who being back." asked some HufflePluff.

"We are not lying! He is back and will try to attack Hogwarts and everyone in it!" Harry said.

"I heard you made a full body Patronus in you're third year?" Luna asked.

"Yes." was Harry's answer.

"Whoa."

"Did you really fight You-Know-Who to protect the Philosophers Stone in you're first year?"

"Did you actually defeated a basilisk in you're second year?"

"Did you actually fought a army of Dementors in you're third year?"

"Did you really defeated a dragon in the Triwizard Tournament in you're third year?"'

"Yes, yes, yes and yes." was Harry's reply to all those questions.

"Whoa." came again from the students. Dog had no idea what anything of it was, but was pretty impressed at the list. The students thought a little about it. Then they finally decided to join illegal DADA or Dumbledore Army. After the meeting everyone went back to the castle.

* * *

Guard dorms. Kiba just told everyone about what he heard in the meeting. The shinobi where impressed at this list.

"Well, for a kid that has never been thought in any way of any martial arts, that is quite impressive." Shikamaru said.

"Yeah. And it looked like it could go on forever he let them. He really needs protection." Kiba said. Everyone else had to agree at this.

"Alright. Kiba, did they agreed where to meet for the D.A.?" Naruto asked.

"There still thinking." Kiba answered.

"I see." Naruto replied, "Okay, make some Shadow Clones and got to sleep. I've got a feeling where going to need it tomorrow." And they went to there rooms, (Naruto and Hinata went to there, Neji and TenTen to there's, Kiba and Ino to there's, Lee to his, Choji to his, Sakura to hers, Shikamaru to his, Shino to his and Star Lynx to hers)to get some sleep, except Moon Wolf and Sai. They still stayed in the common room. Sai was working on a picture in his sketch book, trying to catch Moon Wolf in a perfect pose, while the moon shines from behind her, making her look like an angel of the night. Moon Wolf, actually didn't know what to do now. She could go out around the school grounds or read a book or listen to music or talk to Sai. She was very confused, when she noticed that the ex-ROOT was painting in his sketch book, she got him.

"What are you painting?" she asked, startling Sai.

"What?" he asked.

"I asked what are you painting?" she asked again.

"I… nothing that important, just some sketches." Sai said unsurely. Moon Wolf didn't buy that.

"Let me see!" and she pulled out it his hands to take a look. Sai was scared that she would see his unfinished painting of her, so he tried to get it back.

"Give it! It isn't finished anyway!" that went on for 5 minutes, until Moon Wolf stooped and handed him the book back.

"What?" he asked worried.

"Emotion Lesson Nr. 2 – Worry Accomplished." And with that she gave the book back. Sai didn't believe this was an emotion lesson and kept staring in her moon silvery eyes that make's him feel so warm and fuzzy on the inside.

"Don't worry I didn't saw the painting." And with that she went to sleep. Sai feeled really relieved that she didn't see the picture. He opened and finished it. It was black and white, but it caught her beauty in all ways. It showed Moon Wolf on a cliff smiling warmly at the viewer in one of her moon/wolf styled kimono and the full moon behind her. He finished the painting by making a small necklace with a wolf on it. Then he closed it and went to sleep.

This is chapter 10! AWSOME! I made it so far. Like I said before romance isn't my thing, but I decided to make a little. Plus Sai learned a new emotion. Any way, yes Naruto and Hinata, Neji and TenTen, Kiba and Ino are sharing rooms since there together. Shikamaru is with Temari. I can't decide with who to put up with Sakura, since Sasuke is in a isolated cell under surveillance, and Shino, Choji are free, but can't decide. Star Lynx hasn't thought about relationships actually and Moon Wolf and Sai are going to be a couple by the end of the story. So:

**READ & REVIEW!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I**** don't own Naruto or Harry Potter, but I do own Moon Wolf and Star Lynx.**

"Normal talking"

'_Thoughts or emphases'_

"**Kyuubi or any other demon or pissed of person"**

**Is Umbrige insane? Wait, don't answer that question!**

**Who lost his sketch book?**

It was a very rainy day at Hogwarts. The feeling was bad and seemed that anything could go wrong. In other words the Murphy law is going to have a blast! The first thing was Divination on Harry's schedule. He knew the lesson was going to be bad. But when he saw that Umbrige was there also:

'_T__his day is going to get worse.' _Well, he was right. Umbrige decided to have inspections about the teacher teaching methods.

"Good morning professor Trewlany! I hope you received the date and time for my inspection?" Umbrige asked in her honey covered words, as the Divination teacher nodded. Wind Fox didn't like it at all. Umbige must've decided to spy on Harry since she came to the lesson he came. That was no coincidence and he wasn't a seer.

"Today we will be continuing learning about the Dream Diary. Please write down you're dreams and consult with the Dream Oracle." Trewlany said as class started. The first 10 minutes went calm enough, when suddenly Umbrige decided to walk around the class and ask questions to the students. So far the questions were "Why did you take this class" or "What holds you to this class". It was slowly starting to annoy Slug, since the toad was mostly talking to the Hufflepluff's. Wind Fox, Mouse and Star Lynx seeing the danger stepped 5 feet towards the door for a safe escape. Umbrige didn't know why, but Trewlany, looked at Slug and mouthed _'bad temper?'_ as getting a nod from Star Lynx, stepped towards her own door for safety. Then Umbrige looked at the pink-haired Hufflepluff guard and asked:

"Do you have a problem, Miss Slug?"

"No." Slug answered, but the shinobi knew better.

"Well then. If there is no problem, I would like to ask a few questions." Umbrige said.

"Questions?" Mouse asked.

"Yes. Now here in the end of the class, please." Umbrige directed them towards the wall.

"Now then. Where did Dumbledore hired you?"

"He told where we are from when he introduced us to everyone in the school." Star Lynx said. Umbrige wrote something.

"Where are you from?"

"Same place." Mouse said.

"How old are you?"

"That shouldn't matter." Wind Fox said. Umbrige decided a different strategy.

"How old where you when you became shinobi?"

"11." Slug said.

"11! They teach children such things? How disgusting!"

"You question our traditions?" Slug asked angrily.

"But, who would make children learn such…"

"We choose our life's when we where 5-6. Don't question us." Star Lynx said. Umbrige looked disgusted at the thought that children where thought how to kill and left the classroom.

During Transfiguration it seemed that McGonagall and Umbrige are going to yell, but sadly it didn't happen. The tension was very thick.

After the last class of the day, the Golden Trio went towards the common room to do homework. But they ran into Malfoy and his goons. They argued, until Ghost came and stopped them. Crabbe was stupid enough to fight a guard and Ghost single-handily lifted him above his head. Goyle tried to help, but ended up as well. Then Ghost tossed both at Malfoy and said:

"20 points from Slytherin for arguing and trying to attack a guard." Then he left. Harry noticed small book on the ground and took it. He kept examining it until they got in the common room.

"That book must belong to Ghost. It was there where he was standing." Harry said.

"Maybe. How about we take a look inside of it?" Ron suggested.

"Bad idea. What if that belongs to Ghost?" Hermione asked.

"But how are we going to find out, if we don't take a look in it?" Ron asked and Harry and Hermione agreed. They opened it and saw some sketches and paintings about some weird people. Until they stopped at the last picture in the book and saw an amazingly beautiful girl in a kimono with wolfs and moons, black hair, sitting on a cliff, in front of a full moon with a smile and beautiful eyes. They starred at that picture for few minutes.

"Blimey. That is one hot girl!" Ron exclaimed.

"Yeah. I wonder who she is." Harry said. Hermione checked the book again and found just written in the end:

"_To Sai. From M.W."_ "Who is M.W.?" Ron asked.

"That must be the girl. Hang on. Full moon, wolf style kimono, initials 'M.W.'. That girl on the picture is Moon Wolf! This book must belong to Ghost!" Hermione said.

"Who would call there kids like 'Sai'?" Ron asked and harry and Hermione shrugged.

In the guard dorms. Sai was looking for his sketch book like crazy.

"Calm down! We will find it!" Kiba reassured.

"Like how will I explain to Moon Wolf that I lost her present for me?" Sai asked.

"Don't know. But just relax. When you're looking for it, you won't find it. But when you aren't looking you will find it." Kiba said.

"Hope you are right." Sai said and went to dinner.

READ & REVIEW!


	12. Chapter 12

**D****isclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Harry Potter, but I do own Moon Wolf and Star Lynx.**

"Normal talking"

'_Thoughts or emphases_

"**Kyuubi or any other demon or pissed of person"**

**Room of Requirement.**

At dinner. Ghost was still searching for his sketch book. Moon Wolf saw his trouble, but didn't know what was wrong. When she asked what was wrong, Ghost tried to lie his way out of it, but you can't fool a kunoichi of torture arts. So he confessed. And ran**. **Very fast. During dinner she cooled of and tried to help him find the sketch book. Then Harry was coming closer to the 2 guards.

"Excuse me." Harry started.

"Yes?" Ghost and Moon Wolf asked.

"I found this outside on the ground. I thought it might belong to you, because you where standing there before." Harry explained and showed the sketch book. Ghost took it and checked it out. Seeing it was his, he thanked Harry for returning it back. And Harry went back to his friends.

"Well?" Hermione asked.

"Yep. That book belongs to Ghost. He was more then glad to get it back." Harry answered and looked at the male Slytherin guard getting a serious lecture from the female Slytherin guard and a whack on the head.

"Ouch." was all Ron said at the display.

Next morning. There was a new rule Umbrige made:

_By order of Hogwarts new High Inquisitor._

_All after school clubs and activities will be banned_

_And to allow them to begin or continue must be permission_

_From the High Inquisitor, professor Umbrige._

Everyone was shocked at the new rule.

"How did she know what are we planning?" Ron asked.

"It wasn't anyone on the list. I jinxed it in a way that if anyone tries to tell, we would know it." Hermione said.

"Even if you did that, what would you do with this traitor?" came a voice. They turned and saw Wind Fox, reading the rule.

"What do you mean?" Ron asked.

"I mean, you would know who did it, but what would you do to that person for telling. Besides, Dog tolled me that there where plenty of people in that pub, so anyone in there with a reason would tell that to the High Frog." Wind Fox explained and the Golden Trio stiffened there laughter about the nickname.

"Hey guys!" Neville ran towards them, looking very excited.

"What is it Neville?" Harry asked.

"Come and see! I found a place for the D.A." Neville said and they followed him to a blank wall. Then he walked few times back and fort and a door materialized. Once they got in the door closed. They where in a room with mirrors and lots of books about defense against the dark wizards.

"This is the Room of Requirement! I read about it in 'Hogwarts A History'. Neville this is perfect!" Hermione said. The said boy blushed a bit.

"Now that we have a place, the D.A. will start the next weekend. Tell every member about it." Harry said and they nodded.

Guard dorms. Midnight. Naruto was trying to decide, who to sent on the D.A., Hinata helping him, Sakura reading a book of wizard ways of healing, Star Lynx throwing her senbon at a target on the wall, TenTen checking her weapons scroll, Neji looking out the window with his Byakugan, Sai painting, Moon Wolf listening to 'One Step Closer' on her MP-3 Player, while Swan and Beetle where spying Umbrige, who was more active than before, Turtle, Bear, Stag, Dog and Akamaru where scouting the surroundings for anything suspicious. Naruto decided to send Stag on the D.A. classes, since he practically sleeps all day and he needs to move not just during the night on patrol. With that he went back to the Gryffindor common room with Mouse, Slug with Star Lynx to the Hufflepluff's, Falcon and Panda to the Ravenclaws and Ghost and Moon Wolf to the Slytherin common room. They really hoped that nothing bad was going to happen. But Umbrige has a few ideas that they will not like in every single way.


	13. Chapter 13

**D****isclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Harry Potter, but I do own Moon Wolf and Star Lynx.**

"Normal talking"

'_Thoughts or emphases'_

"**Kyuubi or any other demon or pissed of person"**

**Inquisitorial Squad of Hogwarts.**

The next day. It looked like an ordinary day at Hogwarts. Well for the wizards, but 3 guards where having some bad feelings. Wind Fox was getting frustrated of this feeling.

"_What is with this feeling?"_ he yelled inside his mind.

"**I don't know, but it might have something to do with the toad." **Kyuubi said.

"_What do you mean?"_ Wind Fox asked.

"**The toad****. Wolf and Lynx (A/N: M.W. and S.L. demons) noticed her weird activity by the so-called **_**magic**_**. It's odd and very active. That is bad." **Kyuubi said.

"_How active?" Wind Fox asked._

"**Ask them. They and there vessels are currently in very boring classes and need a chat." **And with that they went to the special mindscape that was made for this very reason. Moon Wolf was in History of Magic and Star Lynx in Potions, when they felt that there minds went to the mindscape. It was a big room with 3 cages: for Kyuubi, Wolf and Lynx, walls like made out of grey stone, the ground was sewer like and the ceiling was made out of stars. The demons appeared in there cages as there vessels in front of them.

"_Well, what is this meeting about?"_ Moon Wolf asked.

"_Yeah. I have a __very__ interesting lesson with Snape." _Star Lynx said (A/N: note her sarcasm)

"_About High Toad." _Wind Fox said simply.

"_Well. What about her?" _Star Lynx asked.

"_Kyuubi told me that her magic is very active lately. Is that true?"_ Wind Fox asked.

"**Yes, it is. She lately really starts to watch and pick some students." ** Wolf said.

"**At first it looked randomly. But if you check closer, you can see, she is planning ****something that involves the Slytherins." **Lynx said.

"_She seems to spend more times with Malfoy. It may seem like an ordinary talk, but they are planning something. I heard her mentioning about getting more power in Hogwarts, with some student help." _Moon Wolf said.

"**But, what is she planning? That is the real question." **Lynx told. Wind Fox thought about that.

"_Is there anything else I should warn the others about?" _he asked. Moon Wolf thought a bit and said:

"_Actually there is. Swan told me that Umbrige seems to spend a lot of time in the Restricted Section about dark curses."_

"**Could she be teaching curses to the Slytherins?" **Kyuubi asked.

"**It is possible." **Wolf said.

"**She seems to bring those books to the Slytherins. There like her mini-army." **Lynx noted.

"_Why Swan or Beetle didn't say about this to me?"_ Wind Fox asked.

"_Because she is a professor, they are allowed in there and she teaches defense against dark curses. She might have thought that those are for lessons." _Moon Wolf said.

"_Okay. Warn the other guards about Umbriges activities. We need to stay on our toes, in case she is planning something." _Wind Fox said, as they began to return to there own minds.

* * *

~Ravenclaw guards~

It was a free period for the 5th years and Falcon and Panda took a break.

"Man, I'm bored! Don't they do anything fun?" Panda asked.

"These are the smart ones Panda, they don't joke or mess around, like the other houses." Falcon answered.

"Falcon! Panda!" came Wind Fox's voice. The 2 guards turned there heads.

"Captain." they both said as he came closer.

"We got some possible problems with High Toad." Wind Fox said.

"What kind of problems?" Falcon asked. Wind Fox explained the situation. Falcon and Panda didn't like it at all.

"We will keep an eye on her." Panda said.

"Secretly of course." Falcon said, as he activated his Byakugan to prove his point.

"Alright. Anything suspicious tell immediately. Understood?" Wind Fox asked as they nodded. Then he disappeared with a poof of smoke.

"I really don't like Shadow Clone smoke." Panda complained. Unknown to them, Luna Lovegood heard everything.

* * *

~Hufflepluff guards~

"Are you serious?" Slug asked her friend.

"Yes." Star Lynx said.

"Now we really need to keep an eye on her. She is more dangerous than we thought." Slug said, as Star Lynx nodded.

The same thing happened with Mouse and Ghost. Wind Fox sent a Shadow Clone to tell the remaining guards about there suspicions. Now all the guards where on high alert.

* * *

It was 8:50 in the evening. All the guards where doing there shifts: House guards finishing, while night guards starting. It was calm, until Bear and Dog saw few Slytherins outside there common room and it was already 8:55.

"Hey! You twerps!" Dog yelled at them. They turned and the guards came closer.

"What are you doing here? It's almost curfew and you're a little far away from you're house, aren't you." Bear said.

"Shut up. We are the Inquisitorial Squad. We can stay outside our dorms when its curfew." Malfoy said.

"Oh really? What proof do you have and what is an Iqusitor squad?" Dog asked.

"It's **Inquisitorial Squad**, you moronic guard!" Malfoy yelled at him.

"What did you call me?" Dog yelled as Akamaru came showing his razor sharp fangs at the Slytherin.

"You can't harm us! Professor Umbrige gave us the permission. See for yourself!" Malfoy gave them a piece of paper. Bear took it and read it.

"Alright, you can stay out, but still, 30 points from Slytherin for insulting a guard." And with that they left the fuming Slytherins. They reported this to the captain and he didn't like it at all. Now they have smaller problems. He hoped nothing bad is going to happen now, with the Toad army.

READ & REVIEW!


	14. Chapter 14

**D****isclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Harry Potter, but I do own Moon Wolf and Star Lynx.**

"Normal Talking"

'_Thoughts or emphases or spell'_

"**Kyuubi or any other demon or pissed of person"**

**Nightmares began.**

_A giant snake came over Mr. Weasly, who was injured. It wanted to kill him. He tried to defend himself, but nothing, since his wand is to far away from his reach. The snake was ready to strike._ Harry jumped up in his bed with Ron right next to him, seemingly trying to wake him up.

"Harry! Is everything okay? You where tossing and…" Ron began, but Harry stopped him.

"Ron! You're dad! He's in danger!"

"What?" Ron asked. Right now Wind Fox came in:

"What, in Kami's name, is going on around here?"

"Mr. Weasly is being attacked! We have to go to Dumbledore! Now!" Harry yelled at the guard. Wind Fox thought about that, and then he grabbed Harry and started to go to the Headmaster office. Once they got in there Dumbledore was waiting since Wind Fox already reported him what Harry said. Dumbledore came closer to Harry who was sitting in a chair.

"Now Harry. I'm going to ask you to remember the dream. What did you see?"

"I saw Mr. Weasly being attacked by Voldemorts snake. In the ministry." Harry answered.

"Where did you saw the snake attacking Arthur? From the side? In front of it?" Dubledore asked.

"From its point of view. I was the snake." Harry said. Then Dumbledore started to bark orders at the painting as they went to do it. Harry was slowly loosing patience and yelled:

"LOOK AT ME! What is happening to me?"

"Severus. Take Harry and teach him how to defend his mind." Dumbledore said towards the potion master, as he nodded and took Harry towards his classroom. McGonagall left to return to her bed. Wind Fox remained with Dumbledore, who looked very tired.

"Wind Fox. A word please." Dumbledore said towards the guard leader.

"What is disturbing you, Dumbledore-sama?" Wind Fox asked.

"For starters, take off the mask. I wish too talk not with a serious shinobi, but with someone who cares about the people around him more then himself." And Wind Fox took off his mask and became Naruto once more.

"So, what is disrobing you?" Naruto asked. Dumbledore sighed a long sigh.

"Voldemort is starting to take over Harry's mind slowly. First through his dreams, then through his conscious. You already saw how Harry yelled. He would never have done that." Dumbledore said.

"What do you wish me to do? Yes, I have a specialist in getting and controlling other people minds, but currently she is spying on Umbrige and I can't leave the other guard alone with that sick woman." The Kyuubi vessel said.

"No. I'm asking you not to take away spies from Umbrige, but I want you, Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, to watch Harry closely as you can." Dumbledore said.

"So, to spy on him that good, I must gain his trust. How should I do that?" Naruto asked.

"Knowing Harry had a hard life, tell him you're life, but not just come and tell him, but wait for the right moment for him to know." Dumbledore explained. Naruto nodded and putted on his mask, becoming Wind Fox once again.

"All do everything I can." he bowed and left the office.

R&R


	15. Chapter 15

**D****isclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Harry Potter, but I do own Moon Wolf and Star Lynx.**

"Normal talking"

'_Thoughts or emphases or spell'_

"**Kyuubi or any other demon or pissed of person"**

**The Attack and To ****Gain trust.**

In the morning. Wind Fox has to gain Harry's trust and the best way, as Dumbledore said, was to tell his life. But he didn't like that idea. He doesn't want to remember his first years of life being alone, but then again, Harry must think he is from a family, with parents and, maybe, siblings. But how to get his trust? That is when he heard a scream from the front gates. He sprinted towards them. There was an attack. The attackers where wearing black, long robes and white skeleton like masks. These must be the Death Eaters, Voldemorts followers. The Death Eaters saw a guard and since they heard that he is a muggle, they attacked with a simple spell:

"_Stup__lefy!" _and energy shot from his wand, but before it moved even 5 cm away from the wand the guard already disappeared. They were shocked when that happened. Suddenly they heard chuckles from behind. They turned and saw the guard _standing on water_ and other guards starting to appear. There where 14 guards. First the Death Eaters striked with simple spells, but seeing that is no effect, they attacked with more complex ones, even the Unforgivable ones. But they were too slow and the guards attacked. There where about 44 Death Eaters (A/N: I don't know how many of those Death Losers Voldy has, but since it's my story I get to decide how many there are. So live with it!), but for expert shinobi, it didn't mater.

Slug went to close range attacks with chakra enhanced punches – hitting 4 of those losers out -, Turtle attacked them with 'Leaf Hurricane' – knocking 3 out -, Dog and Akamaru attacked with 'Man Beast Jutsu – Fang over Fang' – killing 4 of them -, Swan used Mind Destruction Jutsu to defeat 1, Falcon and Mouse went for the biggest one with 8 Trigrams 64 Palms Jutsu, killing him, since wizards are too weak for shinobi attacks, Ghost used Super Beast Scroll Jutsu on the Death Eater that used a torture curse, since ink isn't living, it didn't affect him at all and killed him, Bear used Expansion Jutsu and crushed 6 Death Eaters, Panda attacked them with her weapon scrolls – killing 4 of them -, Beetle used his bugs to kill 5 Death Eaters, Moon Wolf threw shuriken, did some hand signs and said:

"Shuriken Shadow Clones!" and with that appeared 10 more shuriken – killing 4 Death Eaters, Star Lynx threw her Senbon at the important organs at 5 Death Eaters and Wind Fox used Rasengan to kill 1 Death Eater. Stag used his Shadow Possession Jutsu to catch the remaining Death Eaters. Technically the whole school was now watching the fight and gulped at the display of the shinobi power. Wind Fox went over to one of the living Death Eaters for answers.

"Why did you attack the school?"

"I won't tell you anything, you filthy muggle!"

"Who's filthy? When did you take a bath the last time?" Dog asked.

"Answer. Why did you attack the school?" Wind Fox asked again. But the Death Eater remained silent.

"Want to play rough, huh? No problem. Star Lynx, take that one." Wind Fox said, while pointing at one of the Death Eaters. Star Lynx took him, she took of his mask, while lifting hers to reveal her mouth and started to suck his chakra out. When he was about to die, she putted him on ground and hit him with his own chakra, killing him. The Death eater was till being stubborn, so Moon Wolf was asked to attack with her Mind Torture Jutsu on the other 3 Death Eaters, who started too scream in agony. He wasn't still telling, so she went from Omega Level Mind Torture Jutsu to Delta Level Body Scar Jutsu, when there bodies started to bleed and badly. He was still being stubborn, but seeing what these muggles can do made him worry. Then Moon Wolf went from Delta Level Body Scar Jutsu to Beta Level Mind and Body Scaring Jutsu, where they started to scream louder and kept on bleeding. Many students went to hide from the display or some went to throw up (A/N: I don't blame them). He was scared, but still refused to say anything, so from Beta Level Mind and Body Scaring Jutsu to Alpha Level Sanity Destruction Jutsu, her most powerful one there is. Unlike the other 3 jutsu, this one can destroy you're sanity in minutes, by causing horrible illusions or horrifying pain.

"If you don't tell us, there sanity is going to shatter like glass. Will you let that happen?" Wind Fox asked, the now horrified Death Eater.

"I will never tell you!"

"Fine then. Moon Wolf, do it." Wind Fox said towards Moon Wolf as she nodded and in 30 seconds the sanity of those Death Eaters was destroyed. Not getting any info out of these Death Eaters, the guards killed the last living one. Then they disposed of the bodies and cleaned the field. In 2 minutes it looked like there was no fight at all. When they where about to go inside and wash themselves, when someone shouted _'Avada Kedavra' _towards Ghost, Moon Wolf went towards and deflected the spell, but it still burned her skin a bit and she felt like being attacked by dozens of dozens knifes. The attacker was Umbrige in hiding, by an invisibility spell. She shot another killing curse towards Moon Wolf when she deflected the torture curse. Moon Wolf also deflected this curse, but after that she fell unconscious. Ghost caught her before she hit the ground. The others where searching for the attacker, but with no luck. Dumbledore with McGonagall cam out too see Moon Wolf fall. They rushed over and McGonagall asked:

"What just happened?"

"Not now. We need to get Moon Wolf to the Hospital Wing." Dumbledore said. They all went to the infirmary with the Golden Trio hot on there tails. They putted her on the infirmary bed. Madam Pompfrey tried to reason with Wind Fox:

"To see if she has any type of death danger I must see her completely. This means, I must remove her mask."

"Alright. But I warn you, she will be mad for removing her mask without her permission and could you send Potter, Weasly and Granger back to there dorms?" Wind Fox asked. The Golden Trio was shocked. How did he know they were following? Madam Pompfrey shooed them away. They decided to ask questions to Moon Wolf in the infirmary once she wakes up.

In the evening. The Golden trio went to the Hospital Wing under the Invisibility Cloak. They walked as quietly as possible. They walked inside the infirmary and saw Ghost sitting next too Moon Wolf on the chair, without a mask. He has a very pale skin, black hair and eyes, filled with worry. He was looking towards Moon Wolf, who had a pale, bit wolf like face, jaw length midnight black hair. Harry and Ron were staring at her face, when they heard footsteps. They walked out of the way and hid to see Wind Fox coming towards Ghost and Moon Wolf.

"How is she?" Wind Fox asked.

"She used lot of chakra and seems that she won't be getting up until either very late tonight or in the morning." Ghost said.

"I see. I feel pretty guilty for this." Wind Fox said, as he removed his mask.

"What do you mean, Naruto? The fact that she fell defending me from the mysterious attacker was not you're fault. More like mine, since my guard was down." Ghost said.

"Sai, I told her too use those jutsu's. I kind forgot that they take a lot of chakra out." 'Naruto' said.

"That is not you're fault. You tried to scare him for information and Moon Wolf is the best for getting information. None of us knew that someone will attack us." 'Sai' said.

"Well to predict attacks we are bad, but to tell that we are being spied at not. Potter, Weasly, Granger! Get out of that cloak, now." 'Naruto' said towards the wizards. They walked out and saw that Wind Fox/Naruto was only few years older than themselves, had tan skin, sun-kissed blond hair, 6 whisker like marks on his cheeks and incredible blue eyes.

"How did you know we were here?" Ron asked.

"We are trained to tell who and where are they." He answered.

"So, what's wrong with Moon Wolf?" Hermione decided to ask.

"She just used too much chakra and needs some rest." Ghost/Sai answered.

"So, she is going too be fine?" Harry asked and the shinobi leader nodded.

"You said you are trained to tell where and who is attacking you. Who did attack Moon Wolf after the fight?" Harry asked again.

"Actually, I was going to be attacked, but Moon Wolf protected me." Ghost/Sai said.

"But, in anyway, we don't know who attacked us. We tried to see and find, but nothing. Currently the scouts are searching of any sings of the attacker." The blond said.

"I think I know the motive for this attack." Harry said.

"What is it?" Wind Fox/Naruto asked.

"Me. Voldemort wants me dead. So obviously they are after me." Harry answered.

"Not said. Yes, Voldemort wants you dead, but there could be another reason." Wind Fox/Naruto said.

"Like what?" Ron asked.

"We don't know. That is why I asked that Death Eater." Wind Fox/Naruto said.

"Its obvious why! They were after me!" Harry said.

"Then why didn't they say: We are after Harry Potter?" Wind Fox/Naruto asked.

"Because it's obvious!" Harry yelled. Then Ghost/Sai smacked him across the face.

"What was that for?" Ron exclaimed/questioned.

"First of all: that may not be a reason for the attack. Second: you mustn't think you're the most important thing. And third: you're yelling could wake Moon Wolf and that is the least thing we need, a tired, low-chakra kunoichi." Ghost/Sai said.

"That is the reason and what do you know about being some one you didn't wish to be!" Harry yelled. This time Wind Fox/Naruto came closer and looked at him with anger, but you could see the loneliness in his eyes.

"I don't know about being alone? HA! You're the one that doesn't know!"

"I know it! Voldemort came and killed my parents, when I was a 1 year old!" Harry yelled. Moon Wolf stirred a bit.

"Oh really? You at least spended a year with you're parents, while mine died the day I was born! You at least have some people to call relatives, even when they are evil, while I was alone and hated by an _entire_ village! Do you have something sealed inside you, that everyone wished that would die along with you?" Wind Fox/Naruto yelled. Harry was shocked at what he said.

"That really happened to you?" Hermione asked, not being able to believe at what he said.

"Yes, but some other of my comrades doesn't have family as well, like Moon Wolf and Star Lynx. There parents also died the same day they were born, but they were almost killed, when they were 6. Falcon's dad was killed. Ghost's family died in war. We know about loosing family, but I know loneliness better then them." He answered, as Ghost/Sai nodded. The Golden trio couldn't believe what they heard. They survived so much and where so young!

"I'm sorry for snapping at you. It's just frustrating. Everyone calls me a hero, but I didn't do anything and even can't remember it!" Harry said.

"At least you are seen as one. My father wanted to see me as one when he finished the sealing and died, as well as my mother, but she died giving me life. But sadly no one saw me like one, more like a demon. The parents hushed there kids away from me, I was attacked and openly hated." Wind Fox/Naruto told them. Harry couldn't believe that there is someone whose life is a lot worse than his. He really couldn't complain about his problems!

"I don't know what to say. I'm speechless."

"Really? Cause you talked right now." Wind fox/ Naruto joked. The Golden Trio laughed at that joke. Hermione decided to get serious.

"Well, we seen you're faces. Can we know you're names?"

"Yes. It's Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze."

"Mines just Sai."

"What about Moon Wolf?" Ron asked.

"She doesn't have one, like Star Lynx. These are there names. About the others, you will know soon enough. Now, unless you want to lose Gryffindor 50 points each, I suggest you go back to you're dorms." Naruto said, with a playful spark in his eyes, but his tone was serious. The wizards obeyed and left. Naruto knew that he got a small piece of his trust.

"Sai. You're gonna stay here and I should guard the snakes or you'll go to guard." The young Jinchuuriki asked. Sai looked at him for a moment.

"I think I should stay. I have a feeling; if I was injured then she would stay with me as well." Sai said.

"Alright. I'll guard the snakes tonight." And with that he left as Wind Fox.

Umbriges room. She was still fuming. She wanted to attack the male Slytherin guard, but no, the female Slytherin guard had to interfere. Still Umbrige was a bit glad she was injured, since she was the one that attacked her, even if there is no evidence. She wanted to see her face, but Madam Pompfrey shooed her out, with the help of Slug and Turtle. She'll just have to wait to see her face, since Ghost seems to stay with her and knows when someone comes in, even in his sleep. This means that the Slytherins aren't guarded and the guards have broken the contract. So she went towards Dumbledores office to tell this.

"Dumbledore. Since the attack Moon Wolf is unable to guard and Ghost seems to stay with her. Leaving the Slytherins unguarded. They have broken the contract."

"Dolores, the Slytherins aren't unguarded. Yes, Moon Wolf is injured and Ghost won't leave her side, but Wind Fox came and told me until one of those guards are ready to guard, he will guard." Dumbledore explained as Umbriges smile disappeared.

"So meaning the contract is still intact." Dumbledore explained to her incase she didn't understand. With a huff, she left.

READ & REVIEW!


	16. Chapter 16

**D****isclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Harry Potter, but I do own Moon Wolf and Star Lynx.**

"Normal talking"

'_Thoughts or emphases or spells'_

"**Kyuubi or any other demon or pissed of person"**

**Trewlany is fired.**

The next day. It was morning, very early in the morning. Everyone, besides the guards, was a sleep. Only one guard was a sleep. Moon Wolf. The last thing she remembers is blocking a spell to save Sai, then nothing. She looked around to see that she was, what looked like an underground passageway made out of grey stones. She knew what she was in her subconscious mindscape. When she heard roar, she knew that Wolf isn't too glad about her decision. She went towards the door where was Wolf's cage placed. She went in there and saw Wolf in his seal cage, looking not too happy. She knew she was in trouble.

"Hey." she tried to sound friendly and avoid some yells.

"**Hey? Hey! You have **_**any**_** idea what just happened?" **Wolf yelled at her.

"Well, there was a fight with those Death Eaters, then someone attacked Sai and I defended him. Nothing bad." she continued.

"**Nothing bad! You used more than a half of you're chakra to use you're torture jutsu's. Then you used some more, aldo you would have needed some rest, to save Sai from 2 curses. One of them was a torture and two was the killing curse. From the classes I understand that Potter is the only survivor of that killing curse."**Wolf said.

"But, I'm alive, right? Everything is fine." Moon Wolf said.

"**No it isn't. You have a serious case of chakra exhaustion and some burns.**** Be glad that Naruto's luck is contagious to some people or you wouldn't have been that lucky!" **Wolf yelled at her.

"Alright, alright! Agree stupid idea. But what was I suppose to do? Allow that spell to hit Sai. Not an option." she told him.

"**I was right. You really do love him, don't you?" **Wolf said, with a smirk.

"What?" she yelled, while her face turned beet red.

"**Well, if you wouldn't have liked him, you would just push him away. Instead you jumped, as if protecting him." **Wolf told to the embarrassed kunoichi.

"So, what if I saved him liked that? I did that like a friend." she tried to make it look like Wolf's seeing things.

"**Right." **Wolf taunted her.

"**Well, you better wake up. ****You're boyfriend is very worried. You technically where out for 3 days and he hasn't left you're side." **Wolf said to the worried kunoichi. With that she started to wake up. First everything was a blur, and then everything went clear. She saw Sai was sleeping on a chair with his sketch book. She took it and saw herself in the picture lying in the bed, she is lying right now, looking a sleep and tired, but still amazingly beautiful. She turned the previous page and saw herself on a cliff, in front of a full moon, in one of her wolf style kimonos, a wolf necklace, while smiling warmly. Both pictures where black and white, but still amazing. She turned the rest of the book and saw others in pictures, but mostly there was she in different pose and style.

"**Guess he has feelings for you too, pup." **Wolf said.

"_Shut up." _she thought back at him. Then she heard someone coming and turned too see The Golden Trio coming in. They tuned too see Moon Wolf and gasped at her eyes. They were moon silvery and amazing. Then, like on _magic_, Sai woke up. He saw that Moon Wolf was up and that his sketch book in her hands. He blushed furiously.

"Hey." Moon Wolf greeted the trio and Sai.

"Did you saw…?" Sai started.

"Pretty much. Nice paintings" she said. He looked worried.

"How are you feeling Moon Wolf?" Hermione asked.

"Fine. Just a bit tired." she answered.

"I'm very glad." Sai said towards her.

"Was the attacker caught?" Moon Wolf asked.

"No. We even don't know who attacked us." he said. Moon Wolf got up. She was a bit shaky, but okay. Then Madam Pompfrey came in.

"No, no, no! You must not get up yet!"

"Pompfrey-san, I feel fine. I don't need more rest. Besides if there is anything I'll need Slug or Star Lynx can help me." she reassured the healer. After 10 minutes of tests, she was right. Moon Wolf was perfectly fine, so she was allowed to leave. She took and putted her wolf mask on her face.

"I'm glad to be out of a hospital. I spend enough times in hospitals." Moon Wolf said.

"You've been many times in a hospital?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah. After missions. Sometimes, after training. But sometimes, after being a break for Wind Fox's falls, when he calls Tsunade 'Gramma Tsunade'. She really hates that nickname, so she hits him and I always land in the wrongest places, at the wrongest time." Moon Wolf answered.

That is when they heard cries. They ran towards the source to see Umbrige and Trewlany, who was the source of those cries.

"Please. Don't send me away. Hogwarts was my home for many years." Trewlany begged.

"I'm sorry. But you are the worst seer, I have seen. You couldn't even predict tomorrow's weather. There is no place for you here." Umbrige said in her sugar coverd voice. Now Golden Trio and the guards understood what is going on here. Umbrige is throwing Trewlany out.

"Dolores!" came a voice from behind. Everyone turned to reveal Dumbledore walking with McGonagall.

"Minevra, take Sibyll (A/N: I think that was Trewlan'y name) to her room." Dumbledore said as the Deputy Headmistress nodded and took the poor Divination teacher to her room.

"You may fire my teachers, but you cannot throw them out." Dumbledore said towards the disgusting toad.

"Not yet." and with that she left. They didn't like it at all. This is bad, very bad, came threw everyone who was there. Wind Fox came closer towards Ghost and Moon Wolf.

"I see you are better. You think you can guard?"

"Yes, I'm sure I can." Moon Wolf said as she suddenly felt pain in her chest, but not wanting to worry anyone she suppressed the pain. Wind Fox was not so sure about her words, but knowing, from spending time with her, she's a stubborn as he is, so he allowed her to guard, but not without saying:

"Be careful. The last thing I need is a seriously injured shinobi in a battle, whose grey chakra might use it for an escape." Moon Wolf nodded, understanding what is he saying, while the trio was confused. What grey chakra? Then the guards went to do there duties. Wind Fox gave Swan and Beetle some time of from spying Umbrige. Swan was confused:

"Why? Don't you want to spy and know what she's been up to? We still don't know where she was that day during the attack!"

"I know. But for closer observation, I will spy on her. You 2 take a break. You deserve it." Wind Fox said.

"Hai." And with that they disappeared. Then he went to find Umbrige. She was in her office, talking to someone threw her fire place. He concentrated his chackra to hear what is she saying:

"Those 2 guards are back on the job." She said.

"Are you sure?" asked a male voice.

"Yes. They acted as if nothing happened! The guards where more worried about there fallen comrade, then the fact that the students saw that fight! They are monsters." She just said the wrongest thing in the world for Wind Fox to hear.

'_Nobody calls me or my friends 'monsters' and gets away with it!' _he thought as a small tint of red came into his eyes, but he suppressed it, not wanting to scare the students.

"I see. But we cannot throw them out. They protected the school from an attack, so they can't be fired. We need evidence against Dumbledore." The male voice said again.

"I will do everything I can, minister." Umbrige finished.

'_So she was talking to Fudge, huh?' _Wind Fox thought and hid in the shadows. He decided to play a little with Umbrige. He decided to use the same strategy what Moon Wolf used, get him a good alibi with a Shadow Clone, and while the real self play with Umbrige. So after making the clone and sending him of, he followed Umbrige. He took a small wire and tied 2 m in front of Umbrige for her too fall. Which she did. Hard. She tried to find the source of the fall, but found nothing. She frowned, then turned it into a disgusting smile and left. Wind Fox followed her in the shadows. He had a feeling that she was behind those attacks that Moon Wolf took on herself. He won't let High Toad get away with that.

READ & REVIEW!


	17. Chapter 17

**D****isclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Harry Potter, but I do own Moon Wolf and Star Lynx.**

"Normal talking"

'_Thoughts or emphases or spell'_

"**Kyuubi or any other demon or pissed of person"**

**A While Later.**

It was about 2 days since Moon Wolf was allowed to guard again. She was glad that she didn't have to spend any more time in the infirmary. But that pain wasn't giving her an easy life. It suddenly spiked in the weirdest times. When she led a class to there next lesson and felt pain. Mostly it appeared when Umbrige was around, which was the weird part. What it meant she didn't know and, for crying out loud, she has a demon sealed inside of her. Not only her, but also Harry was getting pain from his scar around Umbrige. Now that can't be a coincidence.

It was 2 weeks after the attack. The D.A. has started and was a success. Everything went fine and the ones that wasn't a part of it didn't know about it. But for safety there was a guard: Stag. First he looked like the serious type, from the battle, but actually he was the laziest guard they have seen! He mostly slept through the whole lesson, but sometimes he did observe the wizards and studied there ways of battle. He was disappointed too see that these wizards can be easily defeated, by taking away there wand.

'_Is it too troublesome for them to learn some tai-jutsu?' _he once thought. He asked some wizards, but they said, in battle with dark wizards they won't have time too do some jumps and kicks.

'_And waving a stick, for that you have time.'_ He thought and kept observing.

Wind Fox kept watching Umbrige for this time period, as her activity becomes more and more suspicious. She was more smiling and seems to be following the members of D.A., but lucky for them he transformed into them to get her to follow him. So she never found the meeting place and was left as a moron since the 'students' disappeared. He was trying to figure out what is she up too. But that doesn't mean he can't pull tricks on her. The ones who where most enjoying them selves where the house guards, since they know, how those pranks where pulled and by who, leaving Umbige dumbfounded.

Christmas came and The Golden Trio had to explain what it was and the shinobi seems to like this traditions idea, so they decorated there dorm also. Many students went home too celebrate, so Hogwarts wasn't so populated, like normally, leaving the guards bored. Swan and Beetle went back on there guarding duties, while Wind Fox kept an eye closer to Harry, waiting for a moment to gain his trust more, since he has a little bit of it. The one who wasn't enjoying herself the most was Moon Wolf. The pain kept coming back with more strength. She even asked Wolf, why he hasn't healed her to get rid of the pain, but he said that isn't any type of physical damage done and he can't heal something that isn't there. So she has to live with it. Star Lynx was getting more worried about her, since she see's her wince in pain sometimes and isn't asking for any help. She tried to ask what's wrong, but Moon Wolf just shrugged. She hated to see her 'sister' in pain and not ask help.

It was Star Lynx's and Slug's patrol time. During it Slug just can't help to notice Star Lynx worried.

"Hey, Star Lynx. Are you okay?" Slug asked the brunette kunoichi.

"I'm fine. Hey, have you ever had some one that has a problem, but won't tell you?" Star Lynx asked.

"I suppose Naruto. When we where tailing Orochimaru, after he got changed back from his 4-tail form. He was in great internal pain, but kept denying the rest or going back to the village. Why do you ask?" Slug explained/asked.

"Well, it's Moon Wolf. I see that she is having pain once in a while, but won't tell me what's wrong and doesn't ask for any help. I was thinking to ask Naruto or Neji to tell her to take a break." Star Lynx said.

"I have noticed that she is in pain, but she isn't any baby. She can take care of herself. Besides she is a stubborn as Naruto is, from spending time together, and she won't go too take a rest." Slug said.

"Then, why I'm not as stubborn as she is? I was also there when Naruto saved us when we where 6. And I spent as much time as she is," Star Lynx said.

"Well, I think, it's because Naruto has, let's say, multiple personalities. He is a serious guy; fun-loving, easy-going jokester; sometimes, a knucklehead-dobe; chearfull type; easy-to-make-friends-and-to-forgive type and strike-before-think-to-save-friends like stubborn. You got the serious, fun lover, the forgiver and the stubborn one, but not as much as she. Moon Wolf, however, got his most serious parts and only some fun lover and jokester and a lot more stubbornness. You are a like, but same time different, probably, because of Wolf and Lynx. Wolf's are loners and can take care of themselves, while lynx's, cats, like to be in company. So you have also a bit different personality." Slug explained her theory. Star Lynx thought about that.

"You're right. She is more stubborner than me. Maybe because she acted like a mom when we where little. She always knew what is better and kept us alive. Meaning, she is naturally stubborn, but spending time with Naruto must have increased her stubbornes." Star Lynx said her thoughts. Slug agreed with that and also felt sorry for the girls. They knew loneliness, like Naruto, but a bit less. They kept doing there patrol, when saw a very large man coming towards Hogwarts. They immediately went to see who it was. They suddenly appeared in front of the man, startling him.

"Who are you?" Slug asked.

"I am Rubeus Hagrid, you can call me just Hagrid, I'm the Grounds-keeper and professor of Care of Magical Creatures. Pardon me, but who are you?" Hagrid asked.

"We are two of the guards Dumbledore hired to protect Hogwarts. I am Slug and she is Star Lynx. Excuse us for suddenly appearing and thinking you are an enemy Hagrid-san. There was an attack few weeks ago and we are on high alert for any more attacks." Slug explained.

"No, its alright. You're just doing you're job. And, nice to meet you. Now, if you don't mind I must meet Dumbledore." Hagrid said and went of.

"He seems nice." Star lynx said cheerfully.

"You also got Naruto's cheerfulness. Way too much of it." Slug said and went to do her job. Star Lynx made a hurt face towards her and followed her.

The change in the staff was notified. Wind Fox met Hagrid personally and saw that he is trustful a good friend. But to know him better, he decided to ask Harry. He went to the common room too see Ron and Harry playing wizard chess and Hermione reading a book. He sat down next to Harry.

"Hey, Harry. What is Hagrid like?" Wind Fox asked. The Golden Trio turned to him.

"He's a good friend. The first one I got when came to Hogwarts. Well he actually helped me get the supplies and told me where to go, but he is great. Why do you ask?" Harry asked.

"I am curios. So the first friend you got. Some people are lucky too meet them." Wind Fox said.

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked.

"I technically didn't have many friends, like you. You got them in the first few days at Hogwarts, but I had one. But a long time after that other people became important to me." Wind Fox explained.

"Only one? Why didn't you as many as now? Aren't you the same age?" Ron asked.

"Yes, we are. But not even one them were my first friend. It was Iruka-sensei. My first teacher. He's an orphan as well, so we understated each other." Wind Fox explained.

"Did his parents die like yours?" Harry asked.

"Well, they did die on the same day as I was born, but they were killed." Wind Fox said.

"Killed? By who?" Ron asked, very stupidly.

"Ron!" Hermione hissed.

"What?" Ron asked.

"That is not polite!" Hermione said.

"No, its alright. Many people died on that day. The attacker was a demon." Wind Fox said.

"What demon?" Harry asked.

"Kyuubi no Kitsune. For you that he would be: the Nine-Tailed Fox." Wind Fox explained.

"A nine-tailed fox? Wait, you said that you have something sealed in side of you. Is that demon in you?" Harry asked. Wind Fox tensed up, but still answered:

"Yes. I am his vessel, his prison. But don't think I choose that. My father thought it would be a good idea, since he hadn't anyone else to seal it into and he wanted to see me as a hero." The Golden Trio was shocked.

"How can someone do that to there child?" Harry asked.

"I told you, he didn't have a choice and he thought that if I learn to control the fox I could be a hero. But sadly only few see's me like that and these few are my friends, who aren't that much." Wind Fox explained. He looked into Harry's eyes and saw that he got more of his trust, because he knew, someone that survived that much wouldn't betray his friends.

"I must go back to my job. Stay out of trouble." And with that Wind Fox left.

Hi. This is chapter 17! Hope you enjoyed it! I putted 'sister' like this, because Moon Wolf and Star Lynx aren't sisters. They just see each other like ones. Yes, they do have some of Narutos's personality in them, from spending time with him, as students and sensei. And for those who don't like my grammer, english is NOT my primary language, it's latvian! So of course there will be mistakes! So any way…READ & REVIEW!


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I don't own Nariuto or Harry Potter, but I do own ****Moon Wolf and Star Lynx**

"Normal talking"

'_Thoughts or emphases'_

"**Kyuubi or any other demon or pissed of person"**

**More Problems From High Toad.**

Time has passed and the D.A. members are getting better and better, but Umbrige also seems too be teaching her mini-army some dangerous magic and seems to be getting some interesting mail lately. Beetle and Swan decided to find out what is in the mail this time. It was 1:00 in the morning and Umbrige was asleep, they sneaked in her office and checked her table for these letters. Swan decided too check her desk drawers, where she found this mornings letter.

"Beetle, look what I found."

"What is it?" Beetle asked.

"It's this morning letter. Let's see what is inside." Swan said.

"Be careful. She might have jinxed it for protection." Beetle said.

"Oh, right. Shadow Clone Jutsu." Swan made a clone that opened the letter and hold it for 5 minutes. Nothing happened. Swan dispelled her clone and took the letter. She took out the contents and gasped.

"What is it?" Beetle asked worriedly.

"Look." Swan said and showed him the letter. He looked at it and was horrified. The letter where files about the shinobi, there history, ranks, ability's, everything.

"What? How did she got a hold of it?" Beetle was shocked.

"I don't know. But the better question would be who gave her these?" Swan asked.

"We must alert Wind Fox about this. Now." Beetle said. They ran as quick as possible towards the Gryffindor common room. Wind Fox was currently stationed outside by the Fat Lady.

"Wind Fox!" he heard two worried voices coming from the stair case. He turned and saw Swan and Beetle running in full speed.

"What is it?" Wind Fox asked, sensing there worry.

"It's Umbrige." Swan said.

"What about her?" he asked.

"Those letters she's been getting lately. We checked her office and found this morning's one. We checked if it isn't jinxed, of course, and saw that the letter contains information about us. Our ranks, names, skills, etc." Beetle explained.

"What? How she got them? Is there a leek in the ANBU information base?" Wind Fox asked.

"We don't know. It seems someone is sending from the ministry, since the letters are owl sent and she only gets the letters from the ministry." Swan said.

"Now we must keep a low profile. If she knows our real names and faces, she will try too get our masks removed and since they count as adults only since 17, she will think we are sill little. Keep her in you're sight as close as possible. We must not let her get anymore information. Tell the others!" Wind Fox commanded.

"Hai!" Beetle and Swan said before disappearing.

"This is getting more and more dangerous. This should have been already marked as an S-class, possible SS-class." Wind Fox said to himself as he went in the common room to tell Mouse the news.

~Hufflepluff guards~

Slug and Star Lynx were bored and decided to play some wizard chess too pass some time. Suddenly the door opened and Swan came in running and panting.

"Swan, what is it?" Slug asked her.

"We got big news! Umbriges got information on us! Ranks, skills, names, history, everything! She's got us!" Swan exclaimed.

"Are you sure?" Star Lynx asked worried.

"Yes, Beetle saw them too!" Swan yelled.

"Shhh, don't yell. Now what?" Slug asked.

"Wind Fox said that we must keep a low profile since she thinks that we are still kids and can be bossed around." Swan told them.

"Okay, we'll keep a low profile." Star Lynx told her. Swan nodded and ran towards the Slytherin common room too tell Moon Wolf and Ghost the same thing.

~Ravenclaw guards~

Falcon and Panda where kind of busy. They were kissing each other too make a record. That is until they where disturbed by bugs. They broke and saw that the bugs grouped up too make Beetle.

"Sorry for…eh, disturbing you, but we have some problems." Beetle said.

"What kind of problems?" Falcon asked, as he pulled down his mask. Beetle told them about the files of them.

"She got our files? That means she knows about us!" Panda exclaimed.

"That is going to be tricky. What our orders now?" The Hyuuga prodigy asked.

"Low profile and keep out of her sights, but in my condition, keep her in my sights. I must tell the others. Return to guarding." And with that Beetle disappeared.

"Now were we stopped or should we start from the beginning?" Panda asked.

"Better from the start." Falcon said and they began making out again.

~Slytherin guards~

Moon Wolf and Ghost were outside of the Slytherin common room, tossing kunais at a target. They heard someone running, so they turned and saw Swan running towards them.

"What is wrong?" Ghost asked the blonde kunoichi.

"Umbrige. She has got files about us. These files have everything about us: names, rank, skills, everything!" Swan told them.

"What? How?" Moon Wolf asked.

"We don't know. Anyway we told Wind Fox." Swan said.

"What did he say?" Ghost asked.

"We must keep low profile and out of her sights. She might think we are kids and can be bossed around. Don't obey her." Swan said.

"We won't." Ghost and Moon Wolf said, simultaneously. And with that Swan returned back too keep Umbrige in her sight.

~Guard dorms~

Kiba, Choji, Shikamaru and Lee where getting ready for there turn too guard the school. Suddenly Beetle came in.

"Hey. What's wrong?" Kiba asked.

"Umbrige. She has our files." Beetle said, while he removed his mask.

"What?" Shikamaru asked, hoping he heard wrong.

"She has our files, containing everything about us." Shino repeated.

"How did that unyouthful witch got our youthful files?" Lee asked.

"We don't know. The current orders are: stay low, out of her sights, but in my case keep her in my sights." Shino told them.

"Play low and quite. Got it." Choji said. With that Shino putted his mask back on and went too help Swan.

"This is so troublesome." Shikamaru said.

"I agree." Kiba said.

"Arf." Akamaru agreed.

~Gryffindor tower~

Hermione decided to go and get the house elf's take her hats to be free. She knew that she will be caught taking Harry's Invisibility Cloak, so she used an Invisibility Spell (A/N: I don't know are 5th years suppose to know this spell, but this is my story, so they will. At least Hermione) and went down. She saw Mouse sitting on the couch, reading a scroll. Suddenly the portrait hole opened and Wind Fox came in.

"We got problems." He declared.

"What problems?" Mouse asked. Hermione tensed up, thinking Wind Fox found her.

"Umbrige. She's got hold of our files. She knows knows everything about us. And I do mean everything." Wind Fox said.

"How she got our files?" Mouse asked worried.

"I don't know. Neither does Shino and Ino." Wind Fox said.

"This is bad. What now, Naruto-kun?" Mouse asked.

"For now just guard and keep low profile, Hinata. I don't know what else to do." Wind Fox said, as he lifted his mask and sat right next to 'Hinata'.

"That is all we can do right now, right?" 'Hinata' asked.

"Pretty much." Naruto said. Hermione though about going back, but accidentally tripped a bit causing noise. Both guards turned at the source, with out there masks on. Hermione saw how 'Hinata' looks. She has pale, but flawless skin, her hair is deep blue and her eyes are the most shocking. They are white and have no pupils.

"Who's there?" Naruto asked. 'Hinata' did some hand sings and said:

"Byakugan!" as her blood lines around her eyes bulged and her pupils emerged. She steadily checked her surroundings, while Naruto took out his sword and got ready for a fight.

"I can't see anyone, Naruto-kun. Maybe it was just some rat." 'Hinata' said as her eyes turned back. Naruto looked around one more time before putting away his sword.

"Maybe you're right." Naruto said and he sat down with Hinata on his lap. Hermione went as quietly as possible back to her room.

'_I must tell Harry and Ron! Umbrige has there files and they will need our help!'_ she thought as she went to her room. Then she jumped in her bed and fell asleep as quick as she could to tell them about the news she heard.

READ & REVIEW!


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Naruto or Harry Potter, but I do own Moon Wolf and Star Lynx.**

"Normal talking"

'_Thoughts or emphases'_

"**Kyuubi or any other demon or pissed of person"**

**Complications.**

The following morning. Hermione was first up and waited patiently in the common room. Once Harry and Ron appeared, she immediately took and pulled them too a corner, for others not too hear.

"Blimey! What's wrong Hermione?" Ron asked half asleep.

"Umbrige." She said. That was enough too get the sleep out of their eyes.

"What about her?" Harry asked.

"Last night I heard Wind Fox telling Mouse that Umbrige got files about them, containing every single detail about them!" She explained.

"How she got those? You tried to find about them more in the library, but came up with nothing!" Ron asked confused.

"I don't know. But from what they said, even they don't know it!" Hermione said.

"This is bad." Harry said.

"We must help them!" Hermione said.

"How? They don't know how she got those files. How are we suppose to help them?" Harry asked.

"Maybe we could ask them." Ron suggested.

"Then they will know that someone was there and listened to there conversations! Seriously Ron." Hermione said.

"Okay, okay. But what do you suggest then?" Ron asked her. Hermione opened her mouth to replay, when realization hit her. She didn't have a plan what to do, but Ron at least has a suggestion.

"Alright you're idea Ron." She said. They agreed to talk with Wind Fox in the evening and try to find a way to help them. Unknown to them, Turtle was right above them and heard what they where saying.

'_This is going to be very dangerous, if they can get pass the Byakugan undetected.' _he thought.

He went to Wind Fox to tell him this news. Wind Fox was standing in the end of the Gryffindor table when Turtle found him. The Golden trio was already at the table. Turtle appeared right in front of Wind Fox.

"What is it?" Wind Fox asked.

"Excuse me, but we got some small information leek." Turtle said.

"What information leek?" Wind Fox asked.

"It seems Granger heard you're and Mouse's conversation about the files the unyouthfull toad got." Turtle said.

"What? We checked. There was no one, besides us in the room." Wind Fox said.

"If it escaped the Byakugan, then it may not be Potters Cloak, but some sort of spell." Turtle told his thoughts.

"Then it must be the same spell the attacker used, after that fight with the Death Eaters. So that's why we didn't detect anyone. Inform the others about them and then return back too you're duties." Wind Fox said.

"Hai!" Turtle said and disappeared.

'_This just keeps getting better and better.' _Wind Fox thought. The Golden Trio noticed how Turtle appeared and talked with Wind Fox and disappeared. They just hoped he didn't know about them knowing there problems. After 5 minutes, Umbrige came in wearing a smile. But not her usually fake smile, but genuine one. Besides the Inquisitorial Squad, everyone didn't like it. It meant trouble. Big trouble.

"Good morning everyone." Umbrige said towards the students with a smile and her smile increased as she saw some of the guards. They didn't like it.

Later. It was lunch time at Hogwarts. Everything seems calm and peaceful. Everyone was enjoying lunch and planning there evening for tonight. It seemed that it was going to be as usual. But there are 2 people who had a bad feeling or, corrector, bad pain. Harry and Moon Wolf. Harry's scar was acing and Moon Wolf's pain spiked up and it seemed that neither pain was going too lit up. Harry knew, from experience, that he couldn't do anything too get rid of the pain. Moon Wolf, being a shinobi, was thought too suppress the pain, but was unable too. She decided too ask Slug or Star Lynx too help her with the pain. She was about too go and ask, when suddenly they heard:

"WILL ALL THE GUARDS, PLEASE REPORT TO MY OFFICE! IMMEDEATLY." It was Umbrige. She wanted too meet them and probably control them. Not going to happen. They went to Umbriges office, by teleporting. Umbrige was shocked that the guards appeared with a puff of smoke. She noted too ask how they do it in Hogwarts.

"You wanted too see us?" Wind Fox asked.

"Yes. I want too ask you some questions." Umbrige said.

"What kind of?" Panda asked.

"Different, but mostly personal. And don't even try too attacking me. I've got 20 Aurors in this room and there is no way of escaping for you." Umbrige said.

"If they don't attack us, we won't kill them." Bear said.

"Alright. Now then," she said as she took a file,

"Let's get too know each other. Miss Swan or, should I say, Miss Yamanaka?" Umbrige gave her a disgustingly sweet smile. Swan was grossed out and took of her mask, becoming Ino.

"Anyway you like. Just don't waste our time." Ino said.

"Alright. It says here that you are the heiress to the Yamanaka clan, an apprentice in medic-nin knowledge and a specialist at mind controlling techniques. Is that true?" Umbrige asked.

"You have the information. Why are you asking me this?" Ino asks.

"I just wish too make sure. Anyway, Mister Turtle or Mister Rock, you are a specialist at something called tai-jutsu and have no other shinobi powers. Is that correct?" Umbrige continues. Turtle took off his mask and became Lee.

"Just like Ino said. You have got the information, why do you bother asking us?" Lee asked. Umbrige seeing that this won't go any further went to the next file.

"Mister Dog or Mister Inuzuka you are part of the Inuzuka clan, this clan uses dogs as weapons…" Umbrige started.

"Not exactly, these dogs are our friends and comrades, not weapons." Dog took of his mask becoming Kiba. Umbrige was a little surprised when he talked and was a little scared showing his slited eyes. She decided too go further.

"Miss Slug or Miss Haruno. It says that you are a shinobi born from non-shinobi parents, have excellent control over this chakra and are medic-nin. It also says that you are smart, do you know why I called for you here?" Umbrige asked.

"Too ask questions. And too collect information." Slug said as removed her mask becoming Sakura.

"That is right. Miss Mouse or Miss Hyuuga. It says that you are the heiress to the Hyuuga clan and creator of the 64 Palms Defense Jutsu (A/N: I'm not sure if that is the right name). But it says also that you are not confident and even you're father looks down on you." Umbrige said that with hint of laughter. Wind Fox was barely holding not too kill Umbrige.

"That is a little false. My father doesn't look down on me anymore." Mouse said, while removing her mask becoming Hinata. Umbrige first was scared that a blind girl can fight, when remembered that her family has a special thing with the eyes.

"Mister Beetle or Mister Aburame. It says you are the bug tamer of the Aburame clan, you are skilled at fighting and very sneaky." Umbrige read the file.

"That would be almost true if I where sneaky, but I'm not." Beetle said as he took his mask of becoming Shino.

"See there are some mistakes. Now Mister Stag or Mister Nara, it says that you are the Nara clan heir, you posses Shadow possession jutsu, are very genius and very, very lazy." Umbrige said.

"You just read everything. Why bother? Troublesome." Stag said as he became Shikamaru.

"Mister Falcon or Mister Hyuuga. It says that you are part of the branch family of the Hyuuga clan, very bright and talented at using the Byakugan. What is the Byakugan, if you don't mind me asking?" Umbrige asked.

"The information is correct. I will not tell you anything about the Byakugan." Falcon said as he became Neji. Umbrige looked a little angry at this, but brushed it off.

"Mister Bear or Mister Akimichi. It says that you are not so bright, have a very big appetite, but know how to use something called expansion jutsus." Umbrige said.

"Why are you asking, if you know this?" Bear asked while becoming Choji.

"Doesn't matter. Miss Panda. I was unable to find you're family name. What is it?" Umbige asked her.

"I don't have one." Panda said.

"Alright. It says that you are a master of weapons and combat with these particular weapons and carry them in you're scrolls." Umbrige said.

"That would be the truth." Panda said as she became TenTen.

"Now then, I have some problems with Mister Ghost's, Miss Wolf's, Miss Lynx's and Mister Fox's files." Umbrige said.

"What problems?" Wind Fox asked.

"For example: Mister Ghost or Sai, doesn't have a family and his past is mysterious, Miss Wolf's and Lynx's don't have there names or family, but you, Mister Fox, have the past, rank, family and position hidden well. Why?" Umbrige asked.

"There is nothing about my family, because they died in war and my past is nothing." Ghost said, becoming Sai.

"These codenames, Star Lynx and I, are our names. We don't have any family." Moon Wolf said, as she and Star Lynx took of there masks.

"My past, rank and family is not of you're concern if it is not in the files." Wind Fox said, as he became Naruto.

"But why mister Uzoomaki, or do you wish Namikase, is you're past hidden?" Umbrige said, mocking his parent's family names. Naruto was slowly getting madder and madder at her. The other shinobi sensed it.

"That is not of you're concern and do not mock my parents names." Naruto said in a commanding voice.

"I will talk as I wish. Why is there practically nothing about you?" Umbrige asked again.

"If there is nothing written, then you must not know." Naruto said as he was slowly loosing patience. Umbrige seemed to be ignoring the danger signs.

"I must know. Where you're parent's criminals?" she asked.

'_Oh, Kami!' _The shinobi thought.

"What did you say about my parents?" Naruto asked in a very emotionless voice.

"Where you're parents criminals? Or where they just mud-bloods, so you keep that a secret?" she kept asking. Naruto's hair slowly grew longer, as his whisker marks went thicker and his eyes seemed to turn red. Umbrige didn't notice the changes yet and was about too ask again. But Naruto looked at her with such killer intent and anger, that she just froze up.

"Never talk about my parents like that." He said as he went closer to her, getting ready too kill her. He others grabbed him, before he went any closer. But he was still too mad too even think about stooping and tried too walk even being held. The other saw no use of holding him, so Sakura took a piece of paper with the suppress seal on it and putted on his forehead. He went back too normal, but still was mad. They let go of him, while the Aurors where struck by the actions. They didn't even notice that he was about too attack, till it would be too late. Umbrige was scared, a lot, so she decided to send them back.

"You may go now." She said. And with that they disappeared.

"Did you loose you're mind?" Kiba asked.

"No. I just can't stand that frog woman." Naruto said.

"None of us can, but we don't loose our temper like that." TenTen said.

"Maybe because she didn't mock you're parents, like she did with mine." Naruto said.

"Chill. We know that you hate when someone does that, but you can't attack her like that. That will jeopardize the mission." Sakura said.

"Besides we don't want to fight you in you're cloak, Naruto-kun." Hinata said.

"Okay, I will try too cool down. But I wont stop pulling pranks on her." Naruto said.

"Just don't over do it. The Weasly Twins are getting angry at the mysterious prankster." Star Lynx said.

"I won't over do it." Naruto said, while he crossed his fingers behind his back. They knew that he won't do it easily on her, but didn't say anything, since they want to get some fun too.

They went back to there duties, with there masks on.

Hi! READ&REVIEW! READ&REVIEW! READ&REVIEW! READ&REVIEW! READ&REVIEW! READ&REVIEW! READ&REVIEW! READ&REVIEW! READ&REVIEW! READ&REVIEW! READ&REVIEW! READ&REVIEW!


	20. Chapter 20

**D****isclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Harry Potter, but I do own Moon Wolf and Star Lynx.**

"Normal Talking"

'_Thoughts or emphases'_

"**Kyuubi or other demon or pissed of person"**

**Talk.**

It was the evening. Many students went to bed, except for The Golden Trio. They tried to find at least one guard, but so far nothing.

"Where are they?" Ron asked.

"Shinobi are like ninja, they can hide in the shadows, Ron." Hermione said.

"Even so, they always stayed visible while day." Ron said.

"That's because they where keeping eyes on the students." Hermione hissed.

"Can you please stop arguing? We got to find them. The sooner, the better." Harry said. They kept searching, until it was nearing curfew, but still no sign of any guards. This was very weird. Then they remembered that Umbrige called them during lunch and haven't seen them since.

'_Did she fire them?' _they thought, when suddenly Falcon appeared in front of them.

"What are you doing here so late?" Falcon asked.

"We where searching for you." Harry asked.

"Why?" Falcon asked.

"We want to help." Hermione said.

"With what?" Falcon asked.

"With Umbrige. We know that she has you're files." Ron said.

"Ron!" Hermione yelled.

"What?" Ron asked.

"We know that you know." Falcon said.

"What?" The Golden Trio asked.

"Turtle heard you're conversation in this morning and told Wind Fox, then told the rest." Falcon explained.

"So you knew, but didn't tell us anything." Harry said confused.

"Yes. Besides you can't help us." Falcon said.

"But why?" Ron asked.

"We don't need any help from helpless scardy-cat pre-genins." Falcon said.

"What? We are not scardy-cats! We are not pre-genins! What is a genin?" Ron asked.

"Genin is a junior shinobi. You are even below that level, making you pre-genins." Falcon explained.

"Either way. We wish too help. We understand magic and it's way of working, you don't." Hermione said.

"Let us help." Harry said in a stubborn voice. Falcon tilted his head in thought:

'_If that is even possible, they are a lot more stubborn than Naruto.' _He thought about what they said.

"I will take you too Wind Fox. He will decide: accept you're offer or decline it. Follow me." Falcon indicated and went down the corridor. They walked about 5 hallways and went up the staircase. They stooped in front of a painting of a girl in a red kimono.

"Password?" She asked in a quite voice.

"Fourth Hokage." Falcon said. The girl nodded and opened. They walked in a Japanese - British style room. All the guards where present. Only Wind Fox, Ghost and Moon Wolf weren't wearing their masks.

"So, what is you're problem?" Wind Fox asked.

"We wish to help you Wind Fox." Hermione said.

"Call me 'Wind Fox' when I have my mask on. Right now I'm Naruto." Naruto said.

"Uh, right. Anyway, we wish too help." Harry said this time.

"How do you plan on helping us?" Stag asked.

"We know magic and understand it. We can help you." Hermione said.

"I highly doubt that. Yes, you understand magic and know how too use it. But the use of magic made you vulnerable. You saw us defeating the Death Eaters – what a lousy name – with ease. That fight wasn't even a proper work out for us." Slug said.

"But, didn't Moon Wolf have to go to the Hospital Wing?" Ron asked. Harry rolled his eyes and Hermione smacked him on his head.

"Ron, she had to go, because she took the attacks and lost lot of chakra." Hermione explained.

"Oh right." Ron said. The guard sweat dropped at this. Naruto thought about having spies inside the students. This could be a chance too realize this plan.

"Okay, you will help us." Naruto finally said. Everyone turned there head towards him.

"You will help us, by telling what is going on with the students. Is this enough for you right now?" he asked.

"Enough for now." Harry agreed to this plan.

"You must go. High Toad will come searching for you." Beetle said.

"Okay. Come on." Ron said as they went outside the room and went to the Gryffindor common room. They saw many Stag's, Bear's and Turtle's as they went there. Ron was unable too hold his curiosity anymore.

"How came they are practically everywhere we are going, yet they didn't leave the room?" Ron asked, as Harry and Hermione agreed. Beetle looked around and said:

"That would be because they are using the Shadow Clone Jutsu. It allows us too create sensible, real, but not too withstanding copies of ourselves." They continued walking. They stooped at the Fat Lady portrait, gave the password and went in.

"I must go now." And with that Beetle disappeared.

"Come on. It's already 10:00. Let's go to bed." Hermione suggested and Harry and Ron agreed.

READ&REVIEW! READ&REVIEW! READ&REVIEW! READ&REVIEW!


	21. Chapter 21

**D****isclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Harry Potter, but I do own Moon Wolf and Star Lynx.**

"Normal talking"

'_Thoughts or emphases'_

"**Kyuubi or any other demon or pissed of person"**

**What is going on?**

After the meeting with the guards, the Golden Trio is now carefully checking if there are any weird things going on. So far nothing out of the ordinary. Everything seemed to be fine. Except for Malfoy and Umbrige. They seems to be making some deals in dark corners. After each talk, Umbrige was smiling more. This is not a good sign. They told Panda, since they found her, what they saw. She disappears to tell Wind Fox and then returns to her job.

2 weeks later. Things started too look weird. Umbrige has brought some Aurors for extra protection. But the shinobi saw her plan. These Aurors where suppose to find there dorms. Not going to happen. Seems these Aurors where always following one guard to find there dorms, but the shinobi always teleported away from the current spot leaving the dark wizard hunters dumbfounded. Even being tailed, that doesn't mean that the shinobi will not have any fun. Mostly the one making the fun is Wind Fox. He always pranks an Auror or, mostly, Umbrige.

It was dinner time. Nothing happened during the day. The house guards where stationed by the tables, while the Aurors by the doors. Umbrige was coming for dinner, but once she entered the door black tar and colorful feathers came down on her head. Everyone, besides the Aurors, broke out in laughter. Umbrige looked like some oversized parrot! She left with a huff and walked out. Some Aurors followed her. The laughter died down after 5 minutes. Umbrige is lately getting more and more pranks, but this one was the most colorful prank ever seen in Hogwarts.

"I must say, whoever this prankster is, know how too make the best ones there are." Fred said.

"I agree dear brother. This prankster is a true master of this art." George said.

"We must find him, or her, and give our congratulations." Fred said.

"Maybe we can join in on the next one?" George said.

"Maybe we could. We must find this prankster!" Fred said.

"We must!" George agreed. And with that they left the Great hall in hopes of finding this prankster. Harry, Ron and Hermione watched as they left.

"Do you think we should tell them, it's Wind Fox who's pulling those pranks?" Hermione whispered to the 2 boys.

"No. First they wouldn't believe us. Second no one can imagine the serious shinobi captain as a prankster, which is a perfect disguise for him." Ron said.

"Ron's right. We first couldn't believe either, but seeing as that the prankster has not been captured and no one has seen anyone make these pranks, we had to believe." Harry said.

"Right." Hermione agreed.

"Besides, let's not spoil the fun. We know who the trickster is, so do the guards. We can have a laugh at there attempts." Ron said with a smile. Harry and Hermione agreed to this. The guards also heard this and smiled behind there masks.

'_This is going to be very interesting.' _They all thought. Wind Fox was already making some pranks for Umbrige and the twins. Mouse saw that he is in deep thought and smiled, since she knew he always goes like this either making a plan or creating pranks. There is no need for a plan, so it has to be a prank. Wind Fox came out of his thoughts with a prank in mind. He checked if all the guards where here and gave them all a maniacal grin on his face, but you have too know him too imagine such a grin. The guards saw his eyes sparkle with a maniacal joy and noted:

'_This is going to be more fun then expected.' _As he nodded, knowing what they are thinking.

Hi! READ&REVIEW! I'm hoping of making the prank in the next chapter, but it might be in the next one after. READ&REVIEW! But don't be disappointed if it isn't in the next chapter, because I will try too make it BIG. READ&REVIEW!


	22. Chapter 22

**D****isclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Harry Potter, but I do own Moon Wolf and Star Lynx.**

"Normal talking"

'_Thoughts or emphases'_

"**Kyuubi or any other demon or pissed of person"**

**What is Umbrige doing?**

That tar and feather prank was the greatest seen in Hogwarts ever. Everyone was still talking about it and who is this prankster. The ones who really wanted to find this prankster are Umbrige and the Weasly Twins, but for different reasons. The Twins to congratulate and join in, Umbrige too punish. But they didn't even found a clue too who it is. Umbrige tried every spell she could think of, but nothing. The twins were looking for some special sings on the student faces, but nothing.

- 5 days later -

It was lunch time and everyone enjoyed it. Umbrige, however checked everything before coming in, sitting down and eating. Everything seems to be fine.

At the Gryffindor table. The twins are a little late, so they ran to the table. Once they got there they saw that there was food on the dishes with there names on a piece of paper. They decided to eat first then read the paper. After 2 bites they screamed and drank lots of pumpkin juice.

"What's wrong?" Ginny asked.

"Someone put hot-sauce in our food." Fred said, as his mouth cooled down.

"Very hot hot-sauce." George stated as his mouth cooled down.

"It must be the prankster." Fred said.

"What is in this paper?" George asked. He opened and read it out loud:

"'Hope you will enjoy you're lunch. Kaze Kitsune.' This must be the prankster's name!" he stated.

"Kaze Kitsune? What kind of name is that?" Ron asked.

"It doesn't matter. We know for who we should be looking." Fred said. They left after they got some food with out the hot-sauce.

"Ron, 'Kaze Kitsune' means 'Wind Fox'." Hermione explained to the youngest Weasly son.

"How do you know that?" Harry asked.

"I did a little research on Japanese names during the summer." Hermione told him. Harry and Ron looked at her weirdly, but then brushed it off and returned to lunch.

- In the evening -

It was late, the students where going to their beds and the guards where doing their evening routine, except for the Golden Trio and Dog. They where making their way to the guard dorms and not get caught by the Aurors. They entered the room too see all the guards present. Naruto came closer too them.

"Anything too report?" Naruto asked.

"It seems to be an ordinary day." Hermione said.

"Nothing out of the ordinary." Harry said. Ron seems to be in deep thought.

"So, everything is still the sa…" Naruto started, but was interrupted.

"The Dark Mark! That is it! Ron yelled.

"What?" everyone asked.

"I remember seeing some weird tattoo on one of the Aurors hands. It was the Dark Mark." Ron explained.

"Why didn't you tell us earlier?" Harry said.

"I didn't recognize it firstly; I just remembered what it looked like." Ron said.

"So those aren't Aurors?" Bear asked.

"No. Aurors don't wear the Dark Mark. The Death Eaters do." Hermione said.

"That means those aren't any Aurors, but Death Eaters!" Slug said.

"How Voldemorts got men in here?" Star Lynx asked.

"A better question: why are they here?" Stag said.

"Why would Umbrige bring them here?" Ron asked.

"She has deals with his men. Maybe she is a…" Moon Wolf started, but didn't finish because the pain suddenly came. And very strong. Harry's scar started burning up too. They both fell down in agonizing pain. Ron and Hermione went too help Harry, while the shinobi went too their fallen comrade.

"What is going on?" Hermione asked.

"His scar is somehow connecting him to Voldemort, but what is wrong with Moon Wolf I don't know." Slug said, as she, Swan and Star Lynx tried too attend some healing for them both.

"Doesn't seem that it will disappear, even with medical ninjutsu." Swan said. Both Harry and Moon Wolf stopped screaming after 5 minutes. They opened their eyes and looked shakingly around.

"What happened?" Dog asked.

"I saw Voldemort talking to someone." Harry said.

"I saw Voldemort talking to me." Moon Wolf said.

"Wait. Harry can see what You-Know-Who is doing, but how did Moon Wolf saw him?" Ron asked.

"Ron, she must have seen the person talking with Voldemort. Has this pain ever appeared before?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, it has." Moon Wolf said.

"When usually?" Hermione asked.

"Mostly around Umbrige." Moon Wolf answered to that question too.

"You must have seen Umbrige talking too Voldemort." Hermione said.

"I wasn't right next to her or anything, but in…" Moon Wolf started.

"In her place." Harry finished for her.

"Yes." Moon Wolf agrees with it.

"What does it mean?" Ghost asked.

"It means that you will see what is Umbrige planning once in a while." Hermione said.

"This is bad. But right now we have bigger problems: the Death Eaters. How will we protect the school from them now?" Falcon asked.

"We must tell Dumbledore-sama." Naruto said.

"Falcon, Slug and Stag. Go tell him." Naruto ordered.

"Hai!" They disappeared to tell the old headmaster.

"This is going to be interesting. What now?" Swan asked, as she looked at Moon Wolf.

"When does this pain appear?" Naruto asked Harry.

"I don't know. Mostly randomly." Harry told him.

"So just appears when something big is going on?" Naruto asked. Harry nodded.

"Moon Wolf, until this is figured out, you will do night shifts. Swan you will guard Slytherin in her place for now." Naruto told them.

"What?" They both asked.

"You heard me. We don't know when this pain will appear, but we can't leave those gakis with out protection, so there." Naruto explained,

"Let's go back to the common room now." And with that Wind Fox and the Golden Trio went back to their dorms.

"Maybe she planted them here?" Hinata asked the others.

"Huh? What do you mean, Hinata?" Kiba asked.

"I mean, that she could put them here for a reason." She explained.

"What reason?" TenTen asked.

"I don't know." Hinata said.

"Then we better find out." Wind Fox said, as he took of his mask and became Naruto. Falcon, Slug and Stag reappeared.

"So?" Naruto asked.

"Dumbledore-sama found these news quit shocking, but he said that we must worry for the students a bit more and keep these 'Aurors' away from the students." Falcon reported.

"We can do that. Let's go back to our positions." Naruto said and they all went back to their duties.

With The Golden Trio.

"I can't believe that Death Eaters are here and we didn't notice!" Harry said.

"Be glad Ron noticed the mark or we wouldn't know it still." Hermione said.

"Are we going to tell the others?" Ron asked.

"No! We can't, no one would believe and the Death Eaters would find out!" Hermione told him.

"Oh right." Ron said.

"Let's go bed." Harry suggested and they went too sleep.

Hi! READ&REVIEW! That wasn't the prank yet. READ&REVIEW! But it will come. READ&REVIEW! Just keep reading and you may find it. READ&REVIEW!


	23. Chapter 23

**D****isclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Harry Potter, but I do own Moon Wolf and Star Lynx.**

"Normal talking"

'_Thoughts or emphases'_

"**Kyuubi or any other demon or pissed of person"**

**What now?**

Now finding out the truth about these Aurors, actually being Death Eaters, the shinobi where extra cautious.

-The Next Morning-

The guards made their way to the Great Hall. Except for Moon Wolf, who was now put in night shift and Swan took her place. She didn't like it, but orders are orders and you don't want to anger the strongest shinobi there is and the future Hokage. So she went to her room and decided too listen too some music.

In the Great Hall. Falcon and Panda went too the Ravenclaw table, Slug and Star Lynx went to the Hufflepluff table, Wind Fox and Mouse went too the Gryffindor table and Ghost and Swan went to the Slytherin table. Malfoy looked up and saw that instead of the usual black haired female guard came a blond haired one. He decided too get this one on his side.

"Hello, I'm Draco Mafloy. Who are you?" Malfoy asked.

"My name is Swan." Swan answered.

"Swan? That sounds very beautiful. If you wish too get the right people I am at you're service." Malfoy said as he extended his hand for a hand shake.

"I don't tie myself with snotty dobes." Swan said and went away from him. Ghost came up too him:

"She may not be Moon Wolf, but that doesn't mean she isn't dangerous." Ghost warned and left Malfoy worried about this. The Golden Trio also noticed Swan. Mouse was currently walking past them.

"Excuse me, Mouse." Hermione called.

"Yes, miss Granger?" Mouse asked kindly.

"Where is Moon Wolf?" Hermione asked and pointed too Swan. Mouse looked at Swan, then turned too Hermione.

"Moon Wolf is relocated too night shift and Swan will guard Slytherin for now." Mouse said and left.

"You don't think this has something to do with what happen yesterday, do you?" Hermione asked the 2 boys.

"I don't know. Maybe there is another reason." Ron said.

"Like what?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know." Ron answered.

"Let's not argue in the morning. What is going on with the guards is the guard worries. They can take care of it." Harry said, trying too avoid an argument. Hermione and Ron agreed. After few minutes Umbrige came in, with 2 'Aurors' following her. She was giving some orders to them in a hushed voice so that the students didn't hear her. But unknown too her, the shinobi heard almost every word:

"_Don't let students out. Keep them in constant watch. And try too catch Potter. The more pain, the better, but don't kill him. Leave him for Dark Lord."_ was what she said. They so didn't like it. Now they have too guard Harry with everything they got. But how? They just knew, she wont stop till she gets it done.

'_Good thing this was not going to be boring breakfast_.' Wind Fox thought. Umbrige went to her seat. She sat down on the chair and fell down with a weird sound. Everyone turned their heads to her to see that Umbrige somehow broke the chair. Taking a better look on the chair, turns out it's not a chair at all. It's a cake shaped as a chair! Once they realized that the students started too laugh a bit then laughed harder, when Umbrige stood up. Her entire back was covered in chocolate cake! She felt embarrassed and ran away. Every shinobi turned their heads to Wind Fox, who shrugged his shoulders. The Weasly Twins where dumbfounded.

"That…" Fred started.

"Was…" George continued.

"The…" Fred kept going.

"Best…" George said.

"Prank…" Fred said.

"Ever." They both finished. Then started to laugh with the others. The paint, the feathers, hot-sauce and now a cake-chair. What will happen next? No one knew. The shinobi where enjoying themselves. That is the newest trick they have seen from Wind Fox ever. No one home will ever believe them.

After the incident, in the middle of the day. It was the first Care of Magical Creatures with Hagrid. Everyone is excited. Well they where until Umbrige came into view.

"Good Afternoon Professor Hagrid. I trust you received my letter of my inspection time and date?" Umbrige asked in her sugar covered voice.

"Yes, I did. Today we are doing Thestrals. As you can see, well can you see?" Hagrid asked the students.

"Alright, raise you're hands if you can see them." Hagrid decided. Few students raised their hands and all of the guards that where there too. Umbrige was surprised too see that the guards can see them too.

"Now let's learn about them. Thestrals are…" Hagrid said.

"Excuse me. But aren't Thestrals forbidden to breed by the Ministry?" Umbrige asked.

"But they are not dangerous. But if you make them mad, they will attack you." Hagrid said.

"Enjoys the thought of violence." Umbrige wrote on her clip-board.

"What? No. Now, where was I?" Hagrid asked.

"Has a short memory." Umbrige kept going. Harry so didn't like it. Wind Fox felt some serious case of anger radiating, since he has enhanced senses, few feet away. He turned to see Moon Wolf. She was staring at Umbrige. Wind Fox made a Shadow Clone not far away from her.

"What are you doing?" Shadow Clone Wind Fox asked.

"I am watching Umbrige. I don't trust her that much to rest." Moon Wolf said.

"You are suppose to be with the others waiting for the night shift. Not wasting energy here." SC Wind Fox said.

"I know that, but Beetle can't keep watch on her forever, now that Swan is in my place. That woman is a maniac!" Moon Wolf said.

"Maybe she is, but you must rest. Go to the dorms. Now." SC Wind Fox said.

"Hai." Moon Wolf said and disappeared. When she got to the dorms, SC Wind Fox dispelled himself. Umbrige was asking the students questions about this class, when she suddenly fell on Malfoy. Actually, Swan here made her fall with one of her jutsus. They really needed a laugh. Umbrige got up and walked to the castle. The class went normal and quite. Everyone, who could see the Thestrals fascinated them, but the ones that couldn't had understand from what they heard. Class ended and they went too the next class.

Dinner time. Everything seemed to be okay. But the shinobi knew better. Umbrige is waiting for the right moment. For safety precaution, the night guards where also there. Some of the 'Aurors' where acting very weird tonight. They seem to be blocking the doors and every possible way of escaping. Few even stood in the shadows. It was desert time, when they heard:

"_Crutio!"_

The spell flew at Harry, so Wind Fox jumped in front of him and blocked the attack. Now everything is on. The Aurors drooped their disguises and became Death Eaters. The students screamed and ran for their lives. The guards attacked the Death Eaters, while Wind Fox remained to guard Harry. Spells kept coming from every direction, so he had to use chakra to speed up. Most of the Death Eaters where killed, but only 5 remained. These 5 where attacking Harry. Wind Fox kept defending, until got hit by 4 torture curses. He broke free from them, but more just kept coming. He walked away from Harry and used a small piece of Kyuubi's chakra to get rid of the spell. One tried to get Harry, but Mouse was quicker and attacked him with 8 Trigrams 64 Palms. That was too much for that Death Eater and he died. Suddenly some sort of electricity spell started to activate from above making a net. Seeing this, Wind Fox jumped to it and used some more red chakra to stop it. The spell broke and the remaining Death Eaters where caught and killed. Wind Fox stood there and fell kind of limp from that much red chakra.

"I will be fine. Potter. How are you?" Wind Fox asked.

"I'm fine." Harry said.

"Go to you're dorms and don't leave it. That goes for all of you gakis! NOW!" Wind Fox yelled at the other students.

"House guards go to you're house and the others clean this place up. No evidence." Wind Fox said.

"Hai." They all chorused and went doing what they where told. After 5 minutes it looked like there was no fight at all.

The Gryffindor dorms.

"Listen up! With this attack it is proved that the school security is not safe. So we got some rules for this case." Wind Fox said. Mouse opened the scroll:

"RULE Nr. 6: No student must go alone. With a group, guard or teacher.

RULE Nr. 7: All movements outside the castle shall be monitored.

RULE Nr. 8: Every Hogsmade weekend shall be planned in the previous day and will go all in one group, by a schedule.

RULE Nr. 9: New curfew – 8:30, sharp!

RULE Nr. 10: Quidditch shall be played only when guards are monitoring and all teams will train at the same time. That is it." Every student was about to protest, when Wind Fox yelled:

"This is for you're protection! We are doing what is best for you. Do you really want to die?" At this they all quited.

"Now all go to bed. NOW!" Wind Fox commanded and they went.

"This is bad. The attack from the inside. What's next?" Wind Fox asked, as he fell on the couch with out strength.

"Are you okay, Naruto-kun?" Mouse asked.

"Yea, I'm fine. Just a little tired from using too much chakra." Wind Fox said.

"Oh." Mouse said as she sat right next to him and put her head on his chest. He put his hands around her protectively.

"I hope now everything will be quite." Wind Fox said.

"Maybe." Mouse said, before she fell asleep.

"Hope this will be a quite night." Wind Fox said.

READ&REVIEW!READ&REVIEW!READ&REVIEW!


	24. Chapter 24

**D****isclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Harry Potter, but I do own Moon Wolf and Star Lynx.**

"Normal Talking"

'_Thoughts or emphases or spell'_

"**Kyuubi or any other demon or pissed of person"**

**Both Attacks Are Connected.**

It was 4 weeks since the attack, now everything was strict and the guards where on full alert. At first the students didn't like it, but when they thought about it, if the guards weren't there, they would be dead, they got used to those rules. Except for the Slytherins. They tried to break those rules with their squad badges, but the guards weren't buying it. Malfoy even got his clothes torn up once, just because he disobeyed Panda! Umbrige tried to get to the ministry, but thanks to the guards extra caution, they asked her to fill files about her leaving, business and which guard she will take. Since she refused, she was disallowed to leave the castle, even when she protested. She ended up hanging from the ceiling by kunais. Let's say, she was very furious about that.

"Blimey, they sure take guarding very seriously, don't they?" Ron asked.

"Yeah. But they are doing what is best for us." Hermione said.

"Even so, they don't have to do everything so…strict. That isn't even the right word." Ron said.

"Still, they care that we don't get killed." Hermione said. Harry just thought about these attacks. First attack: Death Eaters came and attacked from the outside, the mysterious attack on Moon Wolf.

Second attack: Death Eaters attacked from the inside and aimed at him, but Wind Fox protected him. Both attacks had Death Eaters, yet no one knew they were here, except when Ron noticed the mark, that was a dead give-away. In both cases, Umbrige disappeared during the attack. She repapered after the attacks. Yet the guards got rid of every Death Eater remains. They would have known if Umbrige was there, unless she was hiding. The attacks, the disappearing, the way of attacking. It was no accidental Voldemorts commands. Those were planned, a while before they happened.

"Harry?" Hermione called him out of his thoughts.

"You alright mate?" Ron asked.

"They where planed." Harry said.

"What was?" Hermione didn't understand.

"The attacks. They where planed. Both of them." Harry said.

"What? How?" Ron asked.

"More like, by whom." Harry said.

"Umbrige. In both attacks she disappeared and repapered after them. She planed them both." Harry said. Ron and Hermione hit realization. Harry was right.

"We must tell the guards." Hermione said.

"I think I saw Falcon walking to the East hallway." Ron said. They ran to that hallway. They searched for Falcon and where about to give up, when they heard some weird sounds coming from the closet. They got their wands ready and opened the closet. It was Flacon and Panda kissing! They both put on their masks with speed and embarrassment. Ron was holding his laughter. The serious, cold second-in-command was kissing his teammate in the closet.

"What is it?" Falcon asked in a cold voice.

"The attacks." Harry said.

"What about them?" Panda asked.

"They where planed by Umbrige." Hermione said.

"How can you tell?" Falcon asked.

"She disappeared in both attacks. They where planed by someone inside of Hogwarts." Harry said. Falcon and Panda looked at each other. After 2 minutes they nodded.

"Go." Falcon said. Panda ran towards the guard dorms.

"Where did Panda go?" Ron asked. Falcon looked at them.

"She is going to tell Wind Fox about this. Since he is writing a report for our Hokage, he is in our dorms." Falcon explained.

"Let's go to you're dorms. If someone finds you from Umbriges side, you will be in trouble. Besides, don't you have some D.A. plans to make?" Falcon asked. They walked back to the Gryffindor tower. They walked to the tower. There were a few close calls, but it seems that Falcon knew when to hide and for how long with out looking. They got to the picture of Fat Lady, when Malfoy came.

"You bird-masked one!" Malfoy called. They stopped and turned to him.

"What do you want?" Falcon asked.

"The High Inquisitor said that you must leave this castle with the others at once!" Malfoy said with a smirk.

"Sorry, but neither I nor the others are going to leave." Falcon said.

"Professor Umbrige said you must." Malfoy said.

"Really, now?" Wind Fox came. Malfoy turned to him.

"Yes. She said that you must leave Hogwarts immediately." Malfoy said.

"We won't. We have a contract with Dumbledore. Only he and our Hokage can break it, no one else. Now get back to you're dorms. Or do you want Ghost coming and collecting you?" Wind Fox asked. Malfoy looked furious, but hearing that he doesn't obeys, Ghost will come to get him, and he immediately went back to his dorm. Wind Fox looked at them. Falcon nodded and went back to the Ravenclaw common room. Wind Fox went closer to the Golden Trio.

"You just saved me from a lot of headaches." Wind Fox told them.

"Really?" Ron asked.

"I maybe am a shinobi, but I can get a headache from thinking to much." Wind Fox said.

"How did you figure it out anyway?" Wind Fox suddenly asked.

"I thought about both attacks. They hade Death Eaters on the school territory, Umbrige in both cases disappeared, but reappeared after the fights, like nothing happened." Harry said.

"That would make sense. So, High Toad is behind those attacks. Moon Wolf will be glad to have a job." Wind Fox said before he disappeared is a swirl of wind. They were a little taken by the sudden disappearance, but they shrugged it of and went into the common room.

Guard dorms.

"Moon Wolf!" Wind Fox called. Moon Wolf came down from her room.

"What is it?" Moon Wolf asked.

"You said you want to do something, right? I got something for you." Wind Fox said.

"What?" Moon Wolf asked.

"Spy on Umbrige. I know it's Beetles work, but you are better at this stuff and he will take you're place at night shift. Keep her in you're sights." Wind Fox said. Moon Wolf bowed and disappeared.

"Let's see how do you like wolfs on you're tail High Toad." Wind Fox joked and went back to his duties.

**READ&REVIEW!READ&REVIEW!READ&REVIEW!**


	25. Chapter 25

**D****isclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Harry Potter, but I do own Moon Wolf and Star Lynx.**

"Normal"

'_Thoughts or emphases or a spell'_

"**Kyuubi or any other demon or pissed of person"**

**Malfoy Is A Moron.**

After Malfoy came back to the Slytherin common room, he thought about trying to get at least one guard as a friend, but who? Falcon and Panda are not going to be any type of friends for him. He didn't want any of those Gryffindor guards. The Slytherin ones were cold and dangerous (A/N: Ino is just pretending she is almost as cold as Moon Wolf), that leaves the Hufflepluff guards. Both of them are females, yet maybe he could try to get one of them. It was dinner time, so he went to the Great Hall. Instead of walking to the Slytherin table he went to the Hufflepluff table. Slug and Star Lynx were watching all of their houses students, when they saw Malfoy coming towards them.

"I think you have come to the wrong table, Malfoy-san. This is the Hufflepluff table, the Slytherin table is over there." Slug showed where he is supposed to be. Malfoy ignored this and activated his plan.

"I know where I must sit, but I thought you might want to know about friends in this school. Who is worth it and who is not." Malfoy said.

"Why should we want to make friends with you?" Star Lynx asked.

"Because I am a Pure Blood. Pure Bloods are the best and my father is very important in the Ministry." Malfoy said.

"What is the difference?" Slug asked.

"I beg you're pardon?" Malfoy asked.

"What is the difference? All of the students here are wizards. Why do you must classify who comes from wizard parents and who doesn't? That makes no sense. You all are equal." Slug explained. Malfoy looked shocked. He, a Pure Blood, is compared to a Mud Blood!

"How dare you compare me, a Pure Blood, to a Mud Blood!" Malfoy yelled.

"We don't care about you're blood. You aren't worth of friendship. I am actually surprised you got such imbeciles as friends. Maybe you casted an Imperious charm?" Slug said.

"If Crabbe and Goyle would be here, they would make you rethink what you said." Malfoy said.

"They would be dead, by the time you blinked." Star Lynx said.

"What makes you say that? You maybe are good fighters, but only with the others." Malfoy said.

"One of us could kill this whole school before even they could blink. Do not tempt us." Star Lynx said.

"And, what makes you think you can defeat everyone?" Malfoy asked. Star Lynx decided to show him a real demon. She made a few hand sign and Malfoy went in trance.

"Where am I?" Malfoy asked. He turned around and saw that he is in some sort of room made out of stars. The walks, the floor and the ceiling. It all was made out of stars. He looked at this and gawked.

"Where am I?" He asked again, thinking where this room is. Suddenly a door appeared. Even the door was made out of stars! He went and opened it. He saw another room, but this one was a LOT bigger and had a giant cage-like doors with a weird piece of pared in a language he can't read. He went closer, until he heard a voice saying:

"Come closer. Come." It sounded like a woman's voice, so he went towards the cage. That is when he saw something move in the cage. He looked closer. It stood up and opened its eyes. They were pure golden with red specks.

"Who or what are you?" Malfoy asked it. It laughed in a maniac laugh a bit, but still sounded beautiful.

"I am Rinkusu, the lynx demon. (A/N: I finally found 'Lynx' in Japanese!)" The thing, now Rinkusu, said.

"Where am I?" Malfoy asked, feared for his life. Rinkusu laughed a bit again.

"You are in the Seal that keeps me here." Rinkusu answered.

"How do I get out?" Malfoy asked not wanting to be here any more. Rinkusu just smirked a Kyuubi worth smirk.

"I can help, but I won't." Rinkusu said. Malfoy looked taken back.

"You will. Or my father will hear about this!" Malfoy said. Rinkusu just laughed at this.

"My dear weak boy. You cannot tell me what to do, because I could kill you right now. Fine you will get out, since if you stay here longer you will make this place stink. But not with out a souvenir." Rinkusu then used some of her chakra to make a claw. Malfoy thinking she is going to get him out of this place just stood there. Rinkusu made the chakra claw scratch his left arm, leaving very deep scratches.

"What are you doing?" Malfoy asked/yelled.

"Leaving a souvenir." Rinkusu said and with that Malfoy found himself in the Great Hall again.

"I see, she wasn't to nice, ne?" Star Lynx asked. Malfoy looked at her with fear. Except for the guards no one knew what happened to Malfoy to make him this scared. A Hufflepluff girl turned her head towards him and saw that his left arm is bleeding and badly.

"You're bleeding!" She exclaimed. Malfoy looked at his arm and saw that she is right. Those scratches Rinkusu gave him are real and serious. Ghost came up and walked him to the Hospital Wing, while Wind Fox came to Star Lynx.

"You made him visit Rinkusu, didn't you?" Wind Fox asked.

"Well he deserved it. He tried to get us be his little friends." Star Lynx said.

"But why did you made him meet her? He will tell Umbrige! Those scars are proof of an attack!" Slug said.

"Not quit. We both were standing here, everyone saw us. I didn't move and he didn't seem to be in any pain at all. Some may think he did it to himself." Star Lynx said.

"Maybe, but these wizards are to stupid to use a knife to do that. They can only imagine using it to cut food and even then I doubt they will do such a thing." Wind Fox said.

"Maybe, but I didn't attack him." Star Lynx said. Wind Fox just sighed.

"Just don't kill anyone." He said and went to guard the Gryffindors.

"Hey, tell that to Rinkusu. She did it, not me." Star Lynx said. Slug just rolled her eyes.

**Hope you liked it and so sorry for the long non-uploading. I have a Plot Bunny attack. **

**Malfoy was in Star Lynxes Mindscape. Imagine it looking like space in Bakugan Battle Brawlers: New Vestroa.**

**READ&REVIEW!**


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own Harry Potter or Naruto, but I do own Moon Wolf and Star Lynx.**

"Normal"

'_Thoughts or emphases or a spell'_

"**Kyuubi or any other demon or pissed of person"**

**The Argument and Dark Golden Chakra.**

Umbrige walked towards the Hufflepluff guard. She heard what she did to Malfoy. Now she has a motive to throw them out.

"You!" Umbrige called her. Star Lynx turned to see the very ugly toad-woman.

"What is it?" Star Lynx asked.

"You attacked a student and injured him." Umbrige said.

"I didn't attack him. I did nothing." Star Lynx said.

"Then why are there deep scratches that look like claws?" Umbrige asked.

"I don't know, but I couldn't have left those marks, because I don't have any claws." Star Lynx said. She showed Umbrige her hands, as if proving that she doesn't have any claws.

"Now, if you excuse me, I must go and start the evening account, so that I see that all of the Hufflepluffs are still in place and alive." Star Lynx said and went to the common room.

'_You won't get away that easily, like you're friend.' _Umbrige thought. Moon Wolf was watching her from the shadows, when she got some small pain, it was Umbrige planning something. She saw her looking at Star Lynx, like she was going to attack her. Umbrige took out her wand and pointed at Star Lynx. She casted a non-verbal spell at her. The spell flew at Star Lynx catching her. Star Lynx stood there like a rock.

'_Obey me now.' _Came a voice. Star Lynx didn't know who is this and didn't want to obey it.

'_Obey me. I am you're master.' _It said again.

'_No. I don't have any master. Only my sensei, captain__, current and future Hokages can command me.' _Star Lynx thought back. Moon Wolf used one of those jutsus Swan thought her how to check someone's mind. She saw Umbrige trying to control Star Lynx, but Star Lynx was winning.

'_Obey me. Those aren't you're masters. I am. Obey me.' _It kept going.

'_No, I won't obey you. They are the ones that have the rights to order me, not you.' _Star Lynx kept fighting back.

"**What is this?" **Suddenly came a voice. Umbrige was taken back. Inside Star Lynx were _**2**_minds! She tried to fight it back and get Star Lynx to listen her.

'_Ignore that voice. It is nothing, compared to me.' _Umbrige said.

"**WHAT? Some sort of intruder thinks is more powerful then the mistress of all lynx demons? We will see about that. Demon Chakra Release." **The voice seemed to use an attack, since Umbrige couldn't take it, so she let go.

'_What was that?'_ Umbrige thought. Soon some dark gold chakra started to come out of Star Lynx.

'_Oh, Kami! __It looks like Rinkusu overdid it with the chakra.' _Moon Wolf thought. She made a Shadow Clone to get Wind Fox. The chakra kept coming out and soon covered Star Lynxes hands fully, making them claw like. Umbrige decided to use the Imperious curse again. In the wrongest possible time the Golden Trio came. They saw that Umbrige was casting a spell and the weird energy around Star Lynx.

"What is that?" Ron asked.

"I don't know." Hermione said. Harry showed that they must hide, which they did. Star Lynx turned to Umbrige with such killer intent, which made the Golden Trio just freeze up.

~Gryffindor dorms~

"Well, only Potter, Weasly and Granger aren't here, but they have enough time." Wind Fox said as he counted all of the students.

"But they should be here by now." Mouse said. Then they saw Moon Wolf running to them.

"What is it?" Wind Fox asked.

"Wind Fox, we got some problems." Moon Wolf said.

"What problems?" Wind Fox asked again.

"Star Lynx. Umbrige was trying to control her, with the Imperious curse and insulted Rinkusu. She hit her out with chakra, but it started to leak out and I'm afraid Rinkusu is controlling her body right now." Moon Wolf said.

"This is bad. Mouse stay here." Wind Fox said and he ran with Moon Wolf, when she turned into a poof of smoke. He saw Star Lynx standing in front of Umbrige with her hands in demon chakra. He saw the Golden Trio hiding.

"Why aren't you in you're common room?" Wind Fox asked them. They jumped startled at this, but calmed down, when they saw Wind Fox.

"Star Lynx. She is…" Hermione tried to explain.

"I know. That is why I am here. Go back to you're common room. Unless you wish to loose 100 points each." Wind Fox said. Hearing this, they ran as quickly as they could to the common room. Wind Fox came into the view of the demon chakra part-clocked kunoichi.

"Star Lynx. Snap out of it." Wind Fox said. Star Lynx didn't hear him. She went closer to Umbrige, who tried to attack with various spells, but they didn't even harm her. Umbrige tried to run away, but Star Lynx was already in front of her. Luckily for Umbrige Wind Fox came closer to Star Lynx and restrained her. Star Lynx tried to break free, but was unable too. Wind Fox used some of his own red chakra to knock her out. Since Kyuubi is a lot stronger then Rinkusu, she went back to normal very quick. He gave Star Lynx to Moon Wolf who got her to the guard dorms. Wind Fox looked at Umbrige.

"Never use a controlling curse on a shinobi. Especially one of us. We are more dangerous then the whole squad combined." Wind Fox said and left the shocked woman.

**READ&REVIEW!**


	27. Chapter 27

**D****isclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Harry Potter, but I do own Moon Wolf and Star Lynx.**

"Normal talking"

'_Thoughts or emphases'_

"**Kyuubi or any other demon or pissed of person"**

**She Gets Away.**

Moon Wolf got Star Lynx to her room in the dorms. She laid her in the bed. After examining her, with a sigh of relief, she didn't have any wounds from the demon chakra.

'_What did happen, that made Rinkusu use that much chakra?' _Moon Wolf thought.

"**Besides, Umbrige herself?" **Ookami (A/N: I also found 'Wolf' in Japanese) asked.

'_Besides High Toad.' _Moon Wolf thought.

"**It seems that Toad-Face was using something called 'The Imperious Curse' to control Star Lynx. But since shinobi has amazing ability of will and the wizards don't, Star Lynx was winning the battle, but Rinkusu heard the new voice and didn't recognize it. Umbrige, not knowing that is a demon, said that Rinkusu is nothing compared to her. Wrong move. Rinkusu got mad and released her chakra to knock her out but let a little too much out."** Ookami explained.

'_Well, that kind of explains it. I am actually surprised, that Rinkusu didn't use this moment to get out.' _Moon Wolf thought.

"**Like any demon, she wants out, but not with killing someone who she got attached to, even if it is her prison." **Ookami said.

'_And you are the demon angel, who doesn't wants to get out.' _Moon Wolf jocked a bit.

"**Hardy har har. Of course I want out, but that would kill you, so I won't. Or you're lover will seek revenge." **Ookami said.

'_What lover?' _Moon Wolf asked, blushing.

"**Of course, Sai, who else. You love him pup, you really do." **Ookami said.

'_Shut up!' _Moon Wolf yelled inside her mind.Ookami just laughed at her and went back to sleep. Moon Wolf walked out to get back on the job.

"The Imperious Curse is a Forbidden Curse. By law you must be sent to Azkaban, whatever that is." Wind Fox said towards Umbrige. She didn't look like guilty, just smiled.

"What proof do you have that I did it?" Umbrige asked.

"Eye witnesses, you're wand history and the victim. Everything shows you." Wind Fox said.

"I don't think so. Now, I must go to attend dinner." Umbrige said and went to the Great Hall. When she walked right threw the door, a big bucket of some sort of dirty, sticky water fell right on her. Everyone stared at her.

"What is it?" Umbrige asked, looking at the brown water.

"It looks like pieces of meat." A Ravenclaw said, when he saw meat chunks at her feet.

"That looks like carrots." A Hufflepluff said eyeing the orange sticks.

"And that looks like noodles." A Gryffindor said seeing the noodles in her hair.

"Like those noodles we had 2 weeks ago?" Another Gryffindor asked.

"It also had meat." The Ravenclaw said.

"And carrots." The Hufflepluff said. (A/N: I don't know if ramen has carrots)

"I believe it is called ramen." Luna said.

"Yeah, we had ramen 2 weeks ago." Dean said.

"That means it is 2 weeks old ramen on you Professor Umbrige." Cho said. Umbrige looked disgusted and left the room, to wash up. After 2 minutes everyone, even a few Slythterins broke out in laughter.

"Now, that really stinks." Ginny said.

"2 weeks old food. I hat to be the one washing those clothes." Ron said. Harry was laughing, while Hermione was giggling.

"Maybe, we should tell Fred and George about the prankster Kaze Kitsune? I bet they are anxious finding him." Harry said.

"That wouldn't be a bad idea." Hermione said. They heard a 'whaa-aaa!' and a thud. They turned to see Fred and George in the puddle of leftovers.

"What is it?" Fred asked. A Hufflepluff leaned closer and told them. They first had gross faces, and then looked up in hope.

"The prankster still is here." Fred said.

"We must find him!" George said and they ran.

"You might want to clean you're robes!" Ginny called at them. It is true; their backs were covered in ramen leftovers.

"Merlin's Bread." They both said, earning more laughter from the students.

**Hope you like it. READ&R****EVIEW!**


	28. Chapter 28

**D****isclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Harry Potter, but I do own Moon Wolf and Star Lynx.**

"Normal talking"'

'_Thoughts or emphases'_

"**Kyuu bi or any other demon or pissed of person"**

**Discovered.**

It was 2 weeks after the attempt of controlling Star Lynx, which failed. She was back on the job, but with a Shadow Clone always near. Today was another D.A. meeting. They were practicing their Patronus, which was working very well. Stag was watching them again, but unlike the other times, he wasn't sleeping. He was studying them and their Patronus with curiosity. Everything was going fine, when suddenly a crack and a poof sounded. Harry tuned to see Dobby. Dobby was shaking and looking worried.

"What is it, Dobby?" Harry asked.

"Harry Potter, sir, she…" Dobby started, but didn't continue.

"She? Who is 'she'?" Harry asked.

"That is something even an Academy student would figure out." Moon Wolf said, as she came out of the shadows.

"Umbrige, huh?" Stag asked. Moon Wolf nodded.

"Yes. That foul witch will be here soon. Harry Potter and his friends must leave. Now." Dobby said. Everyone became worried. What now?

"Everyone must leave immediately. Go back to you're dorms and act like you don't know anything." Stag said, but it was too late. The door started to crack. Harry went closer to see who is it and saw Umbrige with her squad. She was about to destroy the door, when Stag grabbed Harry out of the way. The door exploded and then they heard a lot of what's and what is going on's.

"Leave now and hide you're house signs." Stag said as he stands in a weird pose with his head down. Everyone turned their heads at the intruders to see that they are standing the same way like Stag. Everyone did like they were told and ran without saying anything, in case their voices can give them away.

"What is the meaning of this? Why I can't move?" Umbrige asked.

"Must be a guard. The one with the shadow." Malfoy said.

"Unhand me you guard! You must obey me!" Umbrige yelled at Stag.

"Sorry, but I don't take orders from ugly toads." Stag said.

"How dare you? I am the High Inquisitor. Show me some respect!" Umbrige said. The Shadow Jutsu was starting to wear off. Stag knew he didn't have much time.

"I will, if you earn it." Stag said. The jutsu wore off and freed the intruders. They raised their wands at him and Moon Wolf.

"You two knew about this, but the rule states that this is illegal. You will be banned from Hogwarts." Umbrige said with a smirk.

"Only after you." Stag said.

"I don't think so." Umbrige said. Moon Wolf casted a gen-jutsu at them, so that they see hundreds of them.

"What? How?" Crabbe asked.

"This must be a trick. Attack all of them!" Umbrige commanded and they attacked with various spells at the illusions. But they didn't aim at Stag and Moon Wolf, who were standing in the same place before the gen-jutsu.

"They aren't too bright, are they?" Moon Wolf asked.

"No kidding." Stag said, as he watched them. Faith must really hate them, since Harry came back as if thinking they will need help. He saw that they were confused by something, but he couldn't see by what. Moon Wolf turned her head towards Harry and got worried. (A/N: Imagine her doing anime panic).

"Kuso. Potter-san is here." Moon Wolf said. Stag turned his head to see Harry.

"Troublesome gaki. Why didn't he go to his dorms?" Stag asked. Malfoy turned his head and saw Harry.

"It's Potter!" Mafoy yelled.

"Screw the guards. Get Potter!" Umbrige said as she turned. The squad went to get him, but Wind Fox was already in front of him.

"I don't think so." Wind Fox said and threw some kunais at them, nailing few at the walls.

"Move!" Wind Fox told Harry, who obeyed, but got unlucky, since Filch stopped him.

"You're not going anywhere Potter." Filch said, as he grabbed him. Harry tried to break free, but couldn't.

"Let's go to Dumbledore." Umbrige said. Wind Fox went along with them.

"What are you doing?" Umbrige asked.

"You are taking a student, who I must keep safe, to Dumbledore, my employer. I have the rights to go with you." Wind Fox answered. Umbrige huffed, but didn't say anything. They went to the gargoyle and walked up the spiral stairs. They walked in to see Fudge, Shacklebolt and Dumbledore.

"Dolores. What is going on?" Fudge asked.

"I have Potter and a list of names." Umbrige said, as she showed the list of D.A. members.

"Ahhh, Dumbledore's Army. So it is true. You wish to get my position by using you're students." Fudge said.

"No. Dumbledore didn't form them. I did." Harry said.

"But it says 'Dumbledore's Army', not 'Potter's Army'." Fudge said.

"Indeed it does." Dumbledore said.

"Why did you do it Albus? What do you need?" Fudge asked his old friend.

"I don't need anything. I just wish that you could open your eyes and see the treat Voldemort will cause." Dumbledore said.

"Again the same. Albus. He is NOT back. There is no proof about it." Fudge said.

"But he is Cornelius. Just open your eyes." Dumbledore said.

"That is it. Shaklebolt arrest him and take him to Azkaban." Fudge ordered. Shaklebolt went to do it, but Fawkes flew towards Dumbledore.

"I am sorry, but I must leave. Wind Fox, do everything said in the contract." Dumbledore said and disappeared in flames along with Fawkes. Fudge was looking at the spot Dumbledore was standing. He then turned to Wind Fox.

"You! You must leave with you're team. That is a Minister order." Fudge said. Umbrige smirked in triumph.

"I won't leave. And my team also won't leave with out me." Wind Fox said.

"You dare disobey the Minister?" Fudge asked.

"I won't obey you because I am not tied to you're ministry in any way." Wind Fox said.

"You will obey the minister. Dumbledore isn't here and the contract is broken." Fudge said.

"The contract is still intact." Wind Fox said.

"I will break it myself." Fudge said.

"You cannot. Only the Hokage and employer can break it. No one else." Wind Fox said.

"I will take all of Dumbledore's positions and nominations away. You will obey me." Fudge said.

"We made the contract with Albus Dumbledore. Not the Headmaster of Hogwarts or Chief Warlock, just Albus Dumbledore." Wind Fox said.

"So you will remain?" Fudge asked.

"Yes we will. And don't try to throw us out. Or we will kill you." Wind Fox said and took Harry away.

"Don't trust any of them. They are dangerous." Wind Fox said as he took Harry to the Gryffindor dorm. He left to give new orders and commands, since many changes will be done.

**READ&REVIEW!**


	29. Chapter 29

**D****isclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Harry Potter, but I do own Moon Wolf and Star Lynx.**

"Normal talking"'

'_Thoughts or emphases'_

"**Kyuubi or any other demon or pissed of person"**

**The War Starts****.**

It was a month since Dumbledore went into hiding and Umbrige has been named Headmistress. Hagrid was sent to inspection and McGonagall to the Hospital Wing, since she tried to save Hagrid. Now everything was bad. All the D.A. members were punished and used Blood Quills as the punishment. Now everything was strict and dark. But 'Kaze Kitsune' still was on the job to bring some smiles on those sad faces, making Umbrige furious of unable of figuring who it is out.

O.W.L. Day.

It was the O.W.L.'s exam today. Umbrige made sure that no one does the exam alone, but still you cannot cheat. She was observing the 5th years, when the door started to give big knocks. Umbrige walked to the door, when suddenly Fred and George flew on their brooms and they were throwing fireworks in the air for a show. It all blew up making colorful lights and smoke. The students were surprised, but in a good way, but Umbrige in a bad way. Suddenly a very big poof sounded and smoke appeared. Many bright colors came from it and started to move around with colors and paint. They painted the student faces with animals of their Patronus or house talisman with colors that suit them the best. Then both blures and the Twins flew towards Umbrige. They threw explosive paint and colors on her, making her look like some multi-color creature.

"Nice look!" Both twins exclaimed and high-fived the blond orange black blur. Then the blurs went towards the door with the Twins hot on their tales. When they got out the Twins threw some more fireworks in the sky making a bright yellow 'W', while the blurs made a weird swirl out of the paint they have.

"We are proud to present some tricks from our store…" Fred started.

"Weasly's World of Wonders…" George went on.

"The biggest prank store in the world…" Fred kept going.

"We have the best love potions, extendable ears…" George continued.

"And the best product: Anti-Umbrige explosives." Fred continued.

"We will be waiting at Diagon Alley. Please order." They finished and flew of, while the blurs, which where running around and coloring everything they could, jumped into the air and disappeared with a poof of smoke. After 2 minutes every student and some of the professors started to cheer about this. They have seen many pranks, but this was the biggest one in the world.

"That is it. Everyone wash you're faces and then return to your exam. NOW!" Umbrige barked.

"I thought toad quark not bark." A voice said, from where the blurs disappeared. Then more laughter came from those places where the blurs vanished. Umbrige was very furious.

"It seems that Kaze Kitsune showed himself and his friends to the twins." Ron said, who has a red weasel on his face.

"I agree. This will be mentioned in Hogwarts A History for sure. Such colorful and not to be mentioned is impossible." Hermione said, who has a bright grey owl.

"I completely agree." Harry said, who has a bright red lion on his face. After this the exam re-began and mostly everyone, who enjoyed the prank, got mostly right.

After 1 week.

It was getting darker and darker. The Golden Trio knew a war is going to begin. The ministry kept telling it is a lie and even sent Rita Skeeter to get some information, but the guards found her and God-Knows-What did to her, to make her so scared and have such a mental scar for the rest of her life. After this the Daily Prophet wrote about the guard treat, but after a while it got turned into the guard safety, for some reason. Let's just say there where a big dog, bug and animal painting treat at the Prophet. Harry decided to contact Sirius and see if he is okay, but couldn't.

"Creature, where is Sirius?" Harry asked Creature threw Umbriges fireplace.

"Creature doesn't know where master is." Creature said.

"Harry, we have to go." Hermione said.

"When he will come back?" Harry asked.

"Creature doesn't know." Creature answered.

"Aha!" Harry heard. He turned to see Umbrige smiling and his friends caught by her squad.

"Who are you talking to Potter? Dumbledore? Or that half breed giant Hagrid?" Umbrige asked.

"No one." Harry answered. He got a slap across his face.

"Liar. Tell me who?" Umbrige asked again. Snape just entered the room.

"You called?" He asked.

"Ah, Severus. Can you, please, give me a bottle of the truth telling potion?" Umbrige asked.

"I'm afraid that you used all of the last potion on that Ravenclaw girl. There is no more." Snape said.

"Can you make some more?" Umbrige asked.

"I can, but I will need one lunar phase for it to be perfect." Snape said.

"But that is a month! I need it now!" Umbrige commanded.

"I told you, I don't have anymore. Unless, you want to kill Poter." Snape said.

"And Lucius said you are the best. Leave." Umbrige comaded."

"He's got Padfoot! At the place where it's hidden!" Harry yelled out. Snape stopped and turned.

"Who is Padfoot? Where is it hidden and what?" Umbrige asked.

"I do not know." Snape said and left. Umbrige turned her attention back to Harry.

"You will tell me everything. Or I will use the torture curse." Umbrige said.

"No! It's forbidden. If the ministry finds out…" Hermione started, but Umbrige interrupted.

"Screw the ministry. I used a lot more of those spells in the past. All 3 of them." Umbrige said.

"You used even the killing curse? On who?" Harry asked.

"I tried to use it on the wolf masked one, but she deflected it. She got very lucky." Umbrige said. So that attacker was Umbrige!

"And you shouldn't worry about the minister. What he doesn't know, won't hurt him. Now tell me, with who you were talking?" Umbrige asked.

"No one." Harry said.

"Fine then. Cru-" Umbrige started, but didn't finish. Harry blinked and then all of the guards where standing there. All of the Slytherins where captured and had kunais at their throats and no wands. Wind Fox was standing right in front of Umbrige with a sword right at her throat. Harry turned to see Moon Wolf and Star Lynx right behind him.

"What is the meaning of this?" Umbrige demanded.

"You were about to harm a student. We can't allow that." Wind Fox said.

"What authority do you have to interfere?" Umbrige asked.

"We have the authority to _kill_ anyone who is a treat. Like you." Falcon said.

"I am just trying to find information about a fugitive. This boy knows something." Umbrige said.

"Even so, you are disallowed to force information out." Moon Wolf said.

"I have the right…" Umbrige began.

"You have no rights." Wind Fox said, as he brought the sword closer to her throat.

"You are attacking a ministry official!" Umbrige said.

"In our country, you would have been already killed. We have the rights to do it." Stag said, as Slug cracked her knuckles and Star Lynx made a small crater in the wall with her bare hand. Now Umbrige was scared.

"Unhand me. We are not in your country so you must…" Then she passed out. Mouse was standing behind her with her hand glowing blue.

"Sorry. She was starting to annoy me." Mouse said.

"This is why I love you, Mouse." Wind Fox said. Mouse giggled a bit at this. They tied up all the Slytherins.

"What about High Toadmisstres?" Swan asked pointing at Umbrige.

"Throw her into the Forbidden Forest." Ron said.

"No. I don't like her too, but that is even to evil for her." Hermione said.

"I know. Tie her up above the Great Hall, but tight enough so that she doesn't falls, but make it look that if she does, she will." Wind Fox instructed Turtle and Panda.

"Hai." They both said, before disappearing with Umbrige. After 1 minute they reappeared.

"Let's go to the Ministry. I have information that we are needed." Wind Fox ordered and they left, with leaving a Shadow Clone each, into the fireplace.

"Potter you stay here." Wind Fox said.

"But Sirius!" Harry yelled.

"We will save him. Do not worry." Wind Fox disappeared into the fire. After 2 minutes the Shadow Clones going to their positions, but Harry ran towards the fireplace.

"What are you doing, Harry?" Hermione asked.

"I can't wait for them to return. I have to go." Harry said.

"But…" Hermione began.

"You can stay here if you want. I'm going." Harry said.

"We're coming too, mate." Ron said, as he Ginny, Neville, Luna and Hermione got up.

"You don't have too." Harry said.

"But we will." Ron said, as they entered the fireplace. But not before hearing:

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS? HOW DID I GET UP HERE?" from Umbrige.

"Looks like she woke up." Ginny said, as they disappeared into the green flames.

The Ministry of Magic.

"Fang Over Fang!"

"Crutio!"

"Leaf Hurricane!"

"Stupefey!"

"Shadow Strangle Jutsu!"

"Reduc-AWW!"

It was a big fight. The Order of Phoenix and the shinobi was fighting against Death Eaters and currently winning. Against wizards the Death Eaters could win, but the shinobi, was a totally different story. Many of the attacks were done close range and the Death Eaters have no idea to defeat them in close range. Harry and co saw this, but they decided to hide. Slug saw them.

'_Why in, the name of Shinigami, they don't listen?' _She jumped over to them.

"Why are you here?" Slug asked them.

"We wish to help." Hermione said.

"And how do you plan on helping?" Slug asked. Hermione took out her wand and the others followed.

"Like that is going to help." Slug commented.

"We can." Ginny said.

"Just don't kill yourselves." And with that Slug went back to her battle. They attacked the Death Eaters with all the attack spells they know. That is when Harry saw Sirius.

"Sirius!" Harry yelled.

"Harry? What are you doing here?" Sirius asked.

"I came to help." Harry said.

"But this isn't a small fight." Sirius said.

"You won't send me back." Harry said.

"Damn, you really are James son." Sirius said and they both went on the fight.

"Hello cousin." Bellatrix appeared.

"Bellatrix." Sirius said.

"I see you brought Harry too. Good. The Dark Lord would love to see him." Bellatrix said and gave a maniac laugh.

"He won't get any near him." Sirius said. They both engaged into battle. Wind Fox pulled Harry away from that fight.

"You must stay safe." He said.

"I can't leave my godfather." Harry said. He got out of Wind Fox's hands. Wind Fox looked at Harry and Sirius, then ran after him. Sirius followed Harry and the insane witch followed Sirius. Harry and his friends, who soon after followed, found themselves in a weird room with an arch, but only Harry, Luna and Neville could see what was inside the arch. It looked like spirits, but it was way too misty to tell.

"What is it?" Harry asked.

"I don't know." Sirius said, as he appeared next to Harry.

"Avada Kedavra." Belatrix said. But she missed. The curse didn't hit Harry, but Sirius.

"Sirius!" Harry yelled. Sirius was hit right in his chest. His face became pale grey and he walked right in the arch. He disappeared.

"NO!" Harry yelled.

"Harry! It's too late! He's dead!" Hermione said, as she tried to hold him, but Harry got out and ran after Bellatrix.

"This is insane." Wind Fox said.

"It is, isn't it?" Dumbledore agreed. They both went to help Harry with Voldemort. They walked in to see Voldemort talking to Harry.

"You will die now. Unless you give me that glass ball." Voldemort indicated at what Harry had in his hand.

"I won't." Harry said. And threw it on the ground. Destroying it.

"NO! You will pay for that Potter." Voldemort said. They engaged in battle, but Harry knew he will loose. Then Wind Fox pulled him out of the way of the killing curse. Dumbledore attacked Voldemort. He disappeared, but Harry fell in pain.

"Harry. Harry. Don't fall for him. Don't. I should have helped you. But I thought this way would be better." Dumbledore said.

"You failed old man." Voldemort threw Harry said.

"No he hasn't." Wind Fox said. He took Harry and looked threw his eyes, entering inside his mindscape, with the help of Kyuubi.

"What is this?" Voldemort asked.

"**You're end." **Kyuubi/Wind Fox said.

"**Don't fall. He is the cause of you're horrible life. Will you let him win?" **Kyuubi/Wind Fox asked. Harry started to fight back.

"You won't win." Harry said towards Voldemort. Dumbledore smiled at seeing that Harry is winning. Voldemort got thrown out really quick. He made himself out of glass. The Minister and his workers followed him. They all saw Voldemort.

"He is back." Fudge said, finally accepting the horrible truth. Some of the Death Eatres have been caught, like Malfoy senior, but many still escaped. It is official: Dark Lord Voldemort is truly back.

**READ&REVIEW!**


	30. Chapter 30

**D****isclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Harry Potter, but I do own Moon Wolf and Star Lynx.**

"Normal talking"'

'_Thoughts or emphases'_

"**Kyuubi or any other demon or pissed of person"**

**The Last week of School.**

It is official: Voldemort is back. Both Harry's and Dubledore's name has been cleared. Fudge lost his position and the new Minister is Scrimgeor is named the new Minister. Now everyone is on full alert. Umbrige lost her Headmistress position and got thrown out of Hogwarts, so fast that it probably broke the sound barrier (A/N: ;) ). Dumbledore got back his position and everything was going back to normal, as normal it could go for wizards. It was the last meal at Hogwarts for this year and Dumbledore gave a speech.

"Today is the last day of this school year. Many of you have finished your path here some have only began. I wish for both of you to stay safe, because of the danger that is outside. Stay on the Light and you won't fall for it. I asked Wind Fox to reveal themselves, because of them we are still alive. But in any way do not call them way to young, because, if you remember, they can be very rough. Please." Dumbledore motioned to the guards, who took of their masks. Practically everyone, except Dumbledore, gasped at the appearance and age of the guards.

"Yes, we are young and we are the youngest ANBU can be. But we are also the most dangerous there is. Why are you gawking? Enjoy you're feats!" Wind Fox said and they disappeared. Once everyone got over the shock, the feast re-began. After that they went to the train station to get home for the summer. The guards were standing there as well, like giving them the last guard duty for this year.

"Hey, Hinata?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked.

"I was kind of wondering, will you…" Naruto didn't finish, but put something on her left hand. Hinata looked at it and gasped. It is a diamond ring.

"Agree to be with me?" Naruto finished. Hinata just jumped into his hands and started kissing him.

"Whoa. I never thought I will ever see Hinata this happy." Kiba said.

"There is a first time for everything." Ino said. Many girls from Hogwarts saw the ring and smiled at the thought of getting one from their love too.

"Moon Wolf." Sai said.

"What is it?" She asked.

"I was wondering myself, if you have a feeling?" Sai said.

"What feeling?" Moon Wolf asked.

"A weird one. A fuzzy one, but the same time warm." Sai said.

"Sometimes." Moon Wolf said, as she did Hinatas finger fiddling.

"I believe this would be the most appropriate time of finding out." Sai said and kissed her! She first was shocked, but then kissed back.

"**Told you pup! Hey Kyuu! Rin! You two seeing this?" **Ookami asked.

"**You bet on that." **Kyuubi said.

"**Anyone got a camera?" **Rinkusu said.

"Didn't know you had it in you Sai." TenTen said.

"This is very youthful! One love shall unite in the ties of forever love, but another shall begin. These are sad times, but also very happy ones." Lee said. Harry and his friends went closer to the guards.

"Hey." Harry said.

"Hey. Don't you have a train to catch?" Naruto asked.

"It won't leave for another 15 minutes. I just wanted to say thanks. For everything." Harry said.

"You still suffer the lost of your godfather. I should know, my godfather was also murdered." Naruto said. Harry looked at him. He suffered too!

"It's not like it's your fault. Bellatrix did it." Harry said.

"Still. You must go too your train now." Naruto said and handed him a piece of paper. Harry opened and saw the shinobi codenames and their real names. Slug, or should I say, Sakura shoved him in the train. They waved at him and Harry waved back. Naruto and Hinata retuned to kissing. Ginny saw them kissing.

"Oh, why not." Ginny said and grabbed Harry in a kiss. Ron nearly chocked on his chocolate frog, so Hermione had to unchoke him, but she laughed a bit at this. After this everything went normal on the way to London.

At Hogwarts Station.

Dumbledore comes with a bag in his hands.

"This is your payment I promised." Dumbledore gave them the bag. Neji took it and recounted the money. He nodded.

"Thank you." Naruto said.

"I believe it is time for you to go home. Here." Dumbledore gives them a portkey. The shinobi groaned at this, but still took it.

"Arigatou Dumbledore-sama." All the shinobi said and disappeared.

"Goodbye." Dumbledore said.

The shinobi found themselves in Tsunades office.

"Well?" Tsunade asked.

"Mission completed. Here is the payment." Naruto said and gave her the bag. Tsunade recounted and nodded.

"Was it successful?" Tsunade asked.

"No problem." Naruto said.

"You may leave." Tsunade said and they went home.

"Oh. Baa-chan." Naruto said before he left.

"What?" Tsunade asked.

"Get ready. The Namikaze might get some numbers soon." Naruto said, as Hinata showed her ring. Tsunade was shocked and surprised, when they ran outside.

On the train.

"We might meet them again." Hermione said.

"We might." Ron agreed.

"If Dumbledore thinks we will need them, then they will be back." Harry said, as they entered the platform. Once out of the barrier they each went their way, hoping they can meet each other next year.

**I FINALLY FINISHED IT! WOO HOO! YEAH! READ AND REVIEW!**


End file.
